


慢性中毒

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	慢性中毒

01

“先生，您真的确定吗？”

 

风和日丽的早晨，他在实习半年多以来见到了一位最古怪的病人。年轻的omega坐在他对面，把榛子巧克力香散满整间看诊室。从拿到结果以后，他的面部表情风云变幻，直到最后也没想到换上哪张脸色来应付他。

 

时间相当难熬，当他第五次抬腕看表的时候他终于听到这位名叫朴志训的病人极其沙哑的声音:“医生，你再告诉我一遍，”他干咳了两下，实分艰难的开口，“我真的怀孕了吗？”

 

实习医生明显不耐的敲了敲桌子，“是的，朴先生，这已经是我第四次回答您了。”他再度晃了晃手里的B超照片，“您怀孕了，而且已经一个月了。”

 

年轻的omega显然是受到了很大的冲击，他打了个寒颤，右手缓缓揪住小腹前的布料，指尖泛白。他把头垂下去，叫人看不清他的表情:“医生，麻烦帮我打掉。这个孩子我不能要。”

 

实习医生推了推眼镜，秉持着医德好心劝他，“先生，您也应该知道，单凭您一个人是做不了堕胎决定的。”他把十指交扣在胸前，严肃的开口，“三年前就通过了omega堕胎必须由父母双方签字同意的法案，毕竟现在omega这么稀缺....”

 

他看向面色苍白的陌生病人，“您孩子的父亲呢？他能同意您这么做吗？”

 

朴志训神情惶然，好像还在反复咀嚼这个事情的真实性。半晌才冷笑出声，“肚子长在我身上他管的着吗？你也不去问问我是谁。”他猛的站起来，个子不高却气场十足，“给我最猛的药，我要把他打了。”

 

这实习医生虽然年纪不大，却分外恪守陈规，眼睛里最容不得沙子，这会儿也被他激的火上来了，“朴先生，如果我私下给您药按律是要被判刑的。不论您是谁，您可以随便去问全国任何一家医院，没有您的Alpha同意是没有大夫敢私下给您做堕胎手术的。”

 

双方大眼瞪小眼的正僵持不下着，朴志训的司机老韩推门进来了，手里拿着电话，“少爷，赶紧回吧，老爷来催了。”

 

刚才的争执他也听了个大概，这会也帮着劝，“您也别太为难大夫了，现在确实管的严。您还记得去年李家少爷那个情人，闹了半天最后李家也没同意打，孩子不还是给抱回来养了。”

 

他顿了片刻才小心翼翼的开口，“要不您还是问问赖少爷看他同不同意？”

 

结果到头来还是没遂了朴志训的愿。他上车接过老韩给他泡的金桔水润润嗓子，孕初期他总是觉得疲惫难耐。他慵懒的倚在后座，动作迟钝的摸了摸尚且瘪瘪的肚子，叫道:“韩叔，我怀孕的事儿别跟别人说。”

 

然后他脱力的合上眼睛，听到前面老韩答好的声音，脑海里闪过赖冠霖英俊又冷淡的脸，心脏又是一阵剧烈痉挛。

 

朴志训问自己，对于这个孩子的出现他惊不惊喜。

 

他很惊喜。能有那个人的孩子，在刚听到消息的第一秒他开心的差点从椅子上翻下去。但是他很快冷静下来了。

 

只有他期待有什么用。朴志训苦笑了一下，只有一个人期待的孩子降生是注定不会得到祝福的。

 

02

晚上的商会照例是在瑞德酒店开的。朴家家大业大，他几个堂兄个个野心勃勃，对着这份儿家业虎视眈眈，年级最轻的朴志训挖家里的资源做一些不大不小的地产业务，无心于兄弟间的明争暗斗，自是乐得清闲。但该有的规矩还是得有，他收拾利落便按时到达了会所。

 

晚宴结束之后是例行的酒会，朴志训惦记着肚子里这一个月大点的小畜生，早早托了个借口退了场。

 

刚出了后门一股熟悉的信息素味儿就跟过来了，朴志训皱紧了眉头，听到那人冒冒失失的声音由远及近，“表哥，等等我。”他的裴姓表弟几步跑到他身边和他并肩而行，“我妈叫我给姨妈送些东西，我坐你的车子跟你一块回去吧。”

 

朴志训打小每次见了他这个裴表弟，心里头都有些疙瘩。不光是因为裴珍映长得和他同样的容貌出众，从小就被几家姨母比较来比较去。更主要的是，不知道是不是因为同胞表兄弟的关系，同为 omega的两人信息素的味道实在是太像了。榛子巧克力味，如若不是和他们极为亲密的关系是极难以分辨的。

 

特别是在认识了赖冠霖之后，这个心里的疙瘩就更大了。

 

因为裴珍映是赖冠霖钦点的下部戏男搭档。

 

显然裴表弟对于朴志训这会儿激烈的头脑风暴毫不知情，他从小就爱黏糊朴志训，自觉跟他这个亲亲表哥好的不得了。

 

“诶哥，你是不知道，这几天我得赶紧吃几顿好的，好日子没几天啦。”

 

朴志训瞪他一眼，“说啥呢，好好的干嘛咒自己。”

 

裴珍映委屈的眨眨眼，“他没跟你说吗？我们那个戏过段时间就要去法国取景了，据说得呆至少两个月。两个月啊我的表哥，我得多想你。”

 

朴志训心头咯噔了一下，“别没正形，”然后装作不在意的发问，“你说的谁啊？”

 

“当然是冠霖啦还能有谁？诶不对，你们不是成天混在一起吗？”裴珍映满不在乎的边说边走，眼见着他表哥明显停了一下，脸也白了，他虽然心生疑惑但好在没有多想。

 

快到门口的时候传来哗哗的巨大动静，裴珍映啧啧了两声，“瑞德可真舍得啊，这么冷的天还开着这个怪物喷泉呢，”他像是想起了什么，笑的眼睛都眯了起来，“话说回来我没记错的话，你还掉到过那个喷泉里呢是不是？”

 

瑞德酒店是F市最知名的一家超五星酒店，它在门口修建的巨型音乐喷泉是它的标志性建筑，几乎每一个来瑞德下榻的宾客都要在这合影。

 

然而这里对于朴志训来说，却有千百种滋味，每一颗味蕾打开都写满了又爱又恨。

 

因为他就是在这里，开始了和赖冠霖纠缠不清的关系。

 

03

朴志训第一次见到赖冠霖的时候，是在这位裴公子的22岁大寿上。

 

朴氏小少爷的威名，在整个F城几乎是无人不知无人不晓。这样一个被家里人捧在手心里长大，美貌又有权势的上层社会Omega，F城哪位公子哥不想拥有他。

 

无奈朴小公子眼高于顶，任凭多少颗芳心拜倒在他的西装裤下，也懒得采撷。

 

生日当天他一到瑞德就不出意外的被各路讨好的人马围上了，有阿谀奉承想巴结朴家的，也有单纯好奇瞻仰他朴某人风姿的。朴志训疲于应付，挤到他表弟身边把备上的好礼送下，又跟裴珍映唠了两句就躲到室外搭建的迎宾厅喝酒去了。

 

那晚可谓是众星云集，热闹非凡。裴公子虽然是外姓人，但这几年也借着朴家的势力在娱乐圈好得混了个二线。来的人7成不是冲着他裴珍映的大名，而是为了借他的生日跟朴家搭上关系的。

 

朴志训端着酒杯意兴阑珊的站着，跟几个熟识的富家少爷有一搭没一搭的搭着话，身边的莺莺燕燕闹得他脑袋疼。喝了没多久，他的好友朴佑镇端了碟蛋糕挤眉弄眼的凑到他身边来，一脸的八卦之色，“志训，听说了没？去年破了产闹得风风雨雨最后跳楼的地产商赖家，他外头的三儿给他生的私生子今天也来了。“

 

生日宴会一早就结束了，人们三三两两的坐在草地上喝酒开着after party，不远处的巨型喷泉底下围了不少人。

 

朴佑镇一脸想冲过去看热闹的样子，“你看，正打算闹呢。”

 

朴志训对于这些上层社会的流言向来是左耳朵进右耳朵出，这会儿他闲的无聊，也八卦了两句，“啥情况啊？”

 

“赖家破了产但一直巴望着东山再起，几个败家子把老爷子留给他们那点薄家底早败光了，现在正到处筹钱呢，“朴佑镇吃了口蛋糕，”都传说那赖老头死之前，有把一部分遗产留给这个小子，但我估计也没多少。“

 

哄闹声似乎更大了，不少人都抻着头好奇的朝那望。

 

朴佑镇继续说，“敢在你们家的场子闹事，我看赖氏主家这几位也真是山穷水尽，没得再怕了。今天也不知道使了什么手段把这私生子骗过来。确实是，打他出生这伙人就看不上他，现在老爷子死了，怎么也要把他手上那点莫须有的遗产闹回来。”

 

说话的功夫两人走到了已然是里三层外三层看热闹的人群外。朴志训从未见过赖冠霖，却一眼就看到了他。

 

在他看到那个年轻男孩儿的一瞬间，他突然有点儿挪不动步子了。他觉得心跳加速，血往上涌，像从没见过Alpha的深闺小媳妇一样。

 

因为他实在是太出众了。

 

这位话题中心的私生子身材健硕手脚修长，一张小脸唇红齿白，英俊的轮廓完美诠释了成熟男人的魅力和未成年男孩儿的青涩。他穿了一件材料普通却看不出是便宜货的黑色皮衣外套，宽松的袖子里隐约露出点点蕾丝，越发显得他气度不凡。

 

他此时被赖家几个泼辣的姨母包围着，虽然微微发着抖，无措的脸上却写满了冷静和镇定。

 

“乖乖把你跟你妈那点钱交出来，当初说好的一家人有福同享有难同当。呵，福你跟你妈21年了可一点没少享受，现在出了事儿了，你们母子俩跑的比谁都快！”

 

“我已经解释很多次了爸爸留给我们的只是生活费，而且他汇过来的银行流水我也给你们看过了，”赖冠霖年轻的身板绷的很直，“爸爸最后的经济状况你们比我清楚地多，我相信你们粗略算算就能知道我跟我妈到底从他那得到多少钱。”

 

“鬼才信你给我们看的是老爷子给你的那张卡！？呵，谁知道你是不是遗传了你那个风骚的妈拿着我们家的钱去养情人了。”

 

赖冠霖的脸跟嘴唇都绷得更紧了，脑门上的青筋在苍白的皮肤下突突直跳。他被幸灾乐祸看热闹的达官显贵包围着，享受着他们不屑目光的扫视，内心一片凄凉，感觉自己就像一只伤痕累累却被逼跳火圈的马戏团的狮子。

 

“请你们嘴巴放尊重点，有什么事情冲着我来，不要扯上我妈！”

 

“诶，我说，”一个声音从人群中突兀的插进来，朴志训实在看不下去美人受辱，脑子一热站了出来，“打断一下。你们在我家的生日宴会上闹事，是不是有点太不礼貌了，要吵出去吵。”

 

他望向赖冠霖，和他循声看过来的眼眸四目相接。

 

从此以后的那些个赖冠霖让他心痛、委屈，几乎想要放手的日子里，只要脑海中闪过这个含着眼泪求助的、倔强却又强装坚强的目光，朴志训就怎么也狠不下这颗心。

 

赖家几位姨母显然以为这位可爱实足又贵气实足的贵宾也是向着他们的，像好不容易找到挑衅的出口，激动的冲将过来，紧紧揪住赖冠霖。

 

“呸！你们这对不要脸的母子！”

 

“还我们家钱来！”

 

眼看场面突然失控，朴志训给自家保镖使了个眼色上来和他一起拉人。还没等挤到赖冠霖身边，他眼前一晃，因为推搡和突如其来的撞击，赖冠霖的身形猝不及防的向下倒去。

 

在这千钧一发之际朴志训死死拽住了他的手臂。

 

巨大的落水声让整个宴会都安静了下来，事情快的前后也不过4、5秒的时间，大家都吃惊的望向瑞德门口那个巨型喷泉的方向。

 

等朴志训发觉过来的时候，他已经被赖冠霖扶着肩膀从水里捞起来，浑身都湿透了。Omega体弱的特质让他止不住浑身发抖，全靠赖冠霖支撑。他气的脑中一片空白，可是良好的素养让他无法骂出脏话。

 

“这下你们满意了吗？”他头发上还滴着水，原本柔和的兔子眼凌厉的让所有人都不敢直视他。

 

“滚，都给我赶出去！再敢进我们家门试试！”

 

上了岸仆从们赶紧递来热水和毛巾帮他擦拭，他的裴表弟也急匆匆的赶来了，看着狼狈的朴志训吓了一大跳，话都说的结结巴巴，“表、表哥，你没事儿吧？”

 

朴志训抬了下头，“给我开个房间，我需要换身衣服，”他又看了一眼身旁面无表情的赖冠霖，“赖少爷也一起吧。”

 

两人进了瑞德六楼的客房，朴志训接过仆人送过来的衣服，丢给赖冠霖一套。赖冠霖一直沉默着，拿了衣服却无法抬头看他，和朴志训独处在一起让那些难堪和感激的复杂感情升腾的更甚了。

 

他背过身体把湿漉漉的衣服脱下来，露出白皙而健硕的身材，年轻Alpha的脊柱有着人鱼的尾骨那样优美的形状，镶嵌在挺拔的脊背上。他的信息素味道骤然释放在整个室内，朴志训深深的吸了一口，竟是罂粟味。他肆无忌惮的把目光游离在赖冠霖的背上，闻着那淡淡的罂粟香，整个人像中毒了般的有些心猿意马。

 

赖冠霖把衣服换好，半晌才打破沉默，“刚才…真的谢谢你。”

 

朴志训听出了他声音里的尴尬，微笑了一下，“没事儿，你们家那几个亲戚坏了我表弟的兴致，我理所应当站出来。”

 

赖冠霖有些手足无措的站起来，他不太知道怎么和这个半小时前才帮他解围的救命恩人相处。朴志训看出了他的局促，却并不想就这么简单放他走了。

 

“也算跟你不打不相识了，赖少爷。”他眯起眼睛，像猎人盯着寻觅已久的猎物。

 

“叫我冠霖就行了。”

 

“好的，冠霖，”他故意放慢了语速拖延时间，还没干透的发梢让原本就可爱多情的Omega更添了一份朦胧的性感，“冒昧的问一句，刚听你们的谈话你好像很需要钱的样子，敢问你现在在哪高就啊？”

 

“谈不上在哪高就，”赖冠霖的脸腾一下红了，曾经是风光无两的赖家少爷，虽然地位有些尴尬，但被人问出‘你很需要钱’对他来说仍是件羞于启齿的事情。然而面对救命恩人理智却叫他无法说谎，“去年签了一家娱乐公司当模特，现在接接网剧什么的。”

 

朴志训问了他演过的网剧名字，都是狂拽总裁黑衣校花之类的，一听就是18线才会接的吐槽神剧。

 

“这多可惜呀，”他态度居高临下，榛子巧克力香却让赖冠霖觉得他意外的奶里奶气。朴志训露出一个意味深长的笑容，“我表弟是混娱乐圈的，我们家也有些资源。既然我们是朋友了，有什么困难可以跟我说，能帮的我一定帮。”

 

赖冠霖又流露出感激的神色，但是显然并没把朴志训的话放在心上。他很快收拾利索，道了声谢就轻手轻脚的离开了客房。

 

朴志训看着紧闭的房门，赖冠霖留下的那让人能中毒的罂粟香还没有散尽，他感到莫名的热流向身下涌。朴志训露出一个和这幅可爱面容极违和的嗔笑，从兜里拿出手机，拨通了朴佑镇的电话。

 

04

赖冠霖没想到他跟朴志训这么快又遇见了。

 

周五那晚他接到经纪人的电话，说有个导演的局需要他过去陪一陪。他已经不是以前那个饭来伸手衣来张口的赖家少爷，家里还有个老妈需要养，身段这种不能换吃也不能换喝的东西，出事儿以后赖冠霖早学着放下了。所以他再不情愿还是咬紧牙关一口答应了这个事。

 

局约在F市一个知名会所，吃喝洗住唱多功能于一体的，是不少名流热衷消遣的地方。天刚擦黑的时候下起了雨，路上堵了车，赖冠霖到的时候包厢已经坐满了人。

 

他向来不善应对这种场合，自己这个资历这个模样摆明就是来当花瓶的。赖冠霖不自然的跟几个之前拍戏打过交道的名导名编们打了个招呼，寻了个空位坐下来。他喝了口水就低头安安静静的玩儿着手机，生怕别人来找他搭讪。

 

正玩的兴起，肩膀突然被大力拍了一下，一股淡淡的榛子巧克力味挤入鼻腔。

 

“好巧啊冠霖，又在这碰到你了。”

 

赖冠霖抬起头，正对上一双熟悉的桃花眼。

 

“朴、朴少爷，您也在这吃饭？”赖冠霖猛的站起来，凳子发出哧啦一声响，显得又惊又喜。他今天穿了一件明黄色的帽衫，真是青春又明丽。

 

朴志训抿唇一笑，将上流omega别样的风情万种表现的淋漓尽致，“对啊，今天这桌饭是我认识的一个老板请客，所以也喊我过来了。”那双黑色的瞳眸直勾勾的望着赖冠霖，目光好似万丈深渊，写尽了隐晦的故事。

 

赖冠霖没来由的一阵心跳，他端起酒杯走到朴志训身边。他比朴志训高了至少一个头，高大俊美带着未脱孩子气的Alpha和可爱贵气却缜密成熟的Omega站在一起，叫旁人看着煞是般配。

 

“你怎么样，最近工作还顺利吗？”

 

“还行吧刚接了个广告。”

 

“你那些家里人呢？最近没再来找你麻烦吧。”

 

“暂时没了，”赖冠霖想起自家那堆烂摊子，面色又白下来了，“谁知道以后呢。他们那群人，想起一出是一出。”

 

朴志训拍拍他的肩膀以做安慰，末了带着暧昧的抚摸沿着他手臂的曲线缓缓滑下来。两人还欲再聊几句这边今晚的东家开局提词敬酒了，赖冠霖回到座位上，推杯换盏之间勉强堆出皮笑肉不笑的客套模样应付着。

 

今晚的局说来真是巧，满桌坐的除了赖朴二人没一个30以下还年轻漂亮的，然而朴志训作为金主爸爸之一众人跪舔都来不及，劝酒的火力就全部集中朝赖冠霖发射了。

 

不到七点半赖冠霖就已经围着桌子敬了一圈，饭后又被拉去ktv嗨歌划拳，赖冠霖输了猜拳就又被罚了一轮酒，本就酒量一般的他这会儿喝的头昏脑胀，站直都有点困难。他步子踉跄的走到包厢内侧的沙发，一屁股倒了下来，看着唧唧歪歪闹酒的众人，耳朵里挤满了不成调子的音乐，只觉得天旋地转。

 

躺了没多久狭小的沙发上就又挤进来一个人，一个自称姓张的导演举着酒杯乱晃任酒撒了一身，满脸都是醉酒的坨红，“小、小赖是吧，我在片场见过你，模样可真俊啊。”他嘴里酒气大的熏天，“来，小赖，我知、知道你能喝！来，干了！相逢就是、是缘！”

 

说着一双肥手伸向赖冠霖的腰间，要把人扶起来。赖冠霖下意识挣扎了几下，酒醉却让他无法使出力气。

 

正心急着，一只保养得当的手突然搭上这张姓导演的手腕，骨骼弯曲成坚决的姿态。赖冠霖闻到那股熟悉的信息素味道，连头都没抬就知道是谁又来救他了。

 

“张导，冠霖喝醉了就先让他休息会儿吧，”朴志训礼貌而克制的笑着，目光清明，“我找老韩叫jimmy过来陪您喝吧？”

 

那张导惺惺的抽回手，无奈朴志训他不敢得罪，尴尬的打了个哈哈就摇头晃脑的走了。

 

赖冠霖长舒了一口气，娇小的omega使不上太多力气的把他艰难撑起来，他斜靠在他的肩上，“谢谢你啊，又麻烦你了。”

 

朴志训扶着他坐在沙发上，目光在那张英俊的面孔上滴溜溜来回打转，半晌才低低的笑起来，“这已经是你第二次对我说谢谢了，”他的声音夹杂在喧哗的吵闹声中，调子拖得长长的，一沉一浮竟有一种说不出来的魅惑叫人不由得被他牵着鼻子走，“欠的情你打算怎么还我啊？”

 

赖冠霖勉强靠最后一点力气维持大脑运作，结巴的连不成句子，“不、不知道，你说咋、咋还？”

 

他还没想到怎么还就被梦魔夺去了清醒。朦胧中感觉到有几个人把他抬进了卧室，耳边的嘈杂一下子静了，他躺在柔软的床上，舒展了一下身体，又陷入了无尽的沉睡。

 

片刻后朴志训推门进来，轻轻上了锁，站在床边凝视着蜷缩成一团的人，隐忍了一晚的双眸此刻全是惊涛骇浪。此时窗外电闪雷鸣，笼罩在没开半点灯的房间外让气氛更加诡谲和淫靡。

 

朴志训静静站了一会儿，没人知道他在想些什么。半晌他伸出手，温柔抚了抚赖冠霖的碎发，看着他红润可爱的安详睡颜露出了一个迷恋的微笑，继而缓慢而坚定的剥开他的衣服。

 

“我从小就要什么有什么，没有我朴志训看上而得不到的东西。”朴志训低声嘤咛着，舌头情色的逡巡在赖冠霖的脖颈，随后来到他胸前的红樱，反复舔舐，用力一嘬，“所以你也休想逃出我的手心。”他直起腰，把自己的衬衫也脱了。

 

爱抚沿着胸膛滑向小腹下，朴志训着迷的嗅着罂粟的香气，像毒瘾又犯了似的，情动的不能自制。他轻柔的握住那沉睡的欲望，温柔的套弄着，随着欲望的渐渐涨大赖冠霖的呼吸声也越来越急促。

 

昏沉中的赖冠霖只觉得自己一会像是在水里挣扎，一会又像是在火中煎熬，浑身又虚又软。羞于启齿的渴望集中在下腹那个要命的地方，他想要逃离，酒精却麻痹着让他叫不出也躲不掉，只能无助的躺在那里，痛苦忍耐着情欲的折磨。

 

爱抚了片刻，看着因为充血而涨大坚挺的器官，朴志训满意的停下来，他俯下身亲了亲赖冠霖濡湿的眼角，脱掉了裤子骑在他的胯间。

 

自然法则让AO间的互相吸引与生俱来，更何况朴志训早在进入这间屋子闻着一室的罂粟香气后穴就湿的一塌糊涂，正适合做一场火热的爱。他握着那坚挺的欲望，缓缓坐了下去。

 

干涩的甬道让坚挺的进入有些困难，然而欲念的实现却让朴志训兴奋的忘乎所以。他咬牙毫不在乎的向下一压，坐到了底，缓慢的摆动着腰肢。

 

他终于可以和肖想已久的人灵肉合一。

 

我到底是怎么了。

 

赖冠霖艰难的把眼睛睁开一条缝。昏暗的室内被电闪雷鸣打出一道道白光，一个模糊的赤裸身影在他身上摇摆。他想要去问，可是张开嘴巴发出的全是自己未曾听过的剧烈喘息。

 

很快下身结合的部分夺走了他残存的理智，他感到自己的欲望被紧紧束缚在火热而紧致的甬道内，内壁摩擦柱身爆发出的快感让他的大脑出现一次次的空白。身上那个人的每一次起落，他都能感受到欲望撞击到这个人的穴心，他的肠壁吸附着他的，带给他几乎要灭顶的愉悦。

 

赖冠霖使了半天力气才握住身上人的手臂，声音沙哑的不像话，“你，你是谁？”

 

身上的动作骤然停下了，赖冠霖不安的动了动，眼见着那模糊的漂亮面孔越凑越近。他艰难的辨认着。

 

“我是谁？”

 

那人在他鼻尖前停下，是他见过的眼睛，见过的嘴巴，见过的圆圆脸庞，还有熟悉的榛子巧克力香。

 

“我是你的债主啊赖冠霖。”

 

赖冠霖的理智轰然回魂，震惊扼住了他的喉咙叫他无法动弹。半晌他才挣扎着要坐起来。

 

朴志训低下了头，像毒蛇骄傲的吐出自己的衅子般，一口咬在了他猎物的喉结上。

 

“我要你清醒的看着你是怎么属于我的。”

 

他复又动了起来。情欲很快将赖冠霖所有的挣扎打垮，他无法去思考这个强迫他做爱的人到底是谁。两种截然不同的信息素味复杂的纠缠在一起，幻化成了最有力的催情剂。AO的本能让他抓紧身上人的腰，听着朴志训放肆的呻吟，主动一下下攻击着他的穴心，连接之处被插的扑哧作响，肠液将两个人的下体弄的一片狼籍。

 

朴志训先射了出来。到底还是他掌握着主导，他感受到体内含着的那坚挺的欲望就快要勃发，强硬的压制住赖冠霖的动作，抽身翻到床下，埋进对方的腿间含着高挺的性器来回吞吐。

 

湿滑的舌壁烫过欲望顶端，赖冠霖爽的欲仙欲死。他没坚持多久就揪着床单挺起腰，朴志训别过头，精液擦着他的脸射了出去。

 

做爱后空虚的疲倦和还没散尽的酒精再度席卷而来。赖冠霖目光空洞的望着天花板，感受着朴志训体贴的擦拭，很快闭上了眼睛。

 

第二天一早朴志训就被手机的嗡嗡声给震醒了，他艰难的翻了个身，被子掉在地上露出他一片青紫的腰线，他没好气的接通电话。

 

“喂，谁啊？”

 

“谁啊？！朴志训，你也太重色轻友了吧！”朴佑镇叽叽喳喳的麻雀叫里全是幸灾乐祸，“听你这声音，还没起啊。啧啧，可以啊。”

 

“怎么样，昨天你兄弟我给你布置的局给打个多少分？”

 

朴志训猛的睁开眼，“我可警告你不许跟别人说，”他翻身///下床赤/////裸/////着身体走到卫生间把门关上，才又开口道，“98分，回去大大的表扬你。要是那个姓张的导演不来就能满分了。”

 

朴佑镇在电话里又是一顿激情八卦，朴志训耐心的解释着。半晌听那人问，“所以你接下来打算怎么办啊？虽说那小子没什么靠山，但到底是把人给///强///了，总得有个说法吧。”

 

“不知道呢，走一步看一步吧，”朴志训挠挠头，他没想好要怎么处理他跟赖冠霖的关系，但内心深处叫嚣的渴望叫他无法就这么简单在一夜////情后和他一了百了从此分道扬镳了。

 

一通电话快要结束朴佑镇才艰难恢复正行说事，“我说，志训，西城那块地谈的应该差不多了，我再跟那几个老板吃几次饭咱们就可以准备准备材料参加招标了。”

 

他俩除了是好基友还是合作伙伴，朴志训出钱朴佑镇出力。朴志训眉头紧锁又同他沟通了下进展，才道，“行，你跟进吧。这事儿也扯了很长时间了，希望能顺利拿下。”

 

他从卫生间出来，看到赖冠霖正抱着被子茫然的看着窗外。朴志训抱臂温存一笑，“你醒啦，”他也走过去坐到他身旁，“要不要喝点水。”

 

赖冠霖回过头警惕的看着他，淡粉色略微浮肿的眼皮和染着红晕的面颊无不彰显着他的一夜好梦，宿醉让他的大脑迟钝的运作着，但是眼前光溜溜的朴志训和他下////体那种无法言说的射////精////感又在不断提醒着他昨夜发生的一切。

 

“我们，我们是不是…”

 

“上床了。”朴志训镇静的看着他，直接把那个人的质疑击沉到谷底盖棺定论。眼见着和他对视的人脸色从刚起的红润渐渐苍白。

 

“你昨晚喝醉了突然扑过来，我拦都拦不住，好热情，弄得我疼死了。”朴志训慵懒的伸了个懒腰，他才不打算承认这件事的真相。他冲赖冠霖挤挤眼，可爱的面孔却挤出一个略带邪气的笑容，“怎么办，你是不是该对我负责啊。”

 

骗人，赖冠霖知道，他骗人。

 

即使他酒喝的再多昨晚几乎断片的记忆也告诉他并不是这样的，但他  
并不打算拆穿朴志训。

 

他尴尬的坐着，活了21年人生头一次发生这样的事让年轻的Alpha  
几乎束手无策。而且，还是跟朴志训………

 

他的大脑不灵光的运转着。他跟朴志训发生关系了，他到底该怎么办，是拍拍屁股当做什么都没发生呢，还是其实他应该跟朴志训开始一段……

 

“喂，赖冠霖。我们做一笔交易吧，”朴志训突然出声打断了他纷杂的思路，“你不是还欠着我人情呢么？”

 

“我可以出钱给你养家也可以给你介绍拍电影的资源，但交换条件是你必须跟着我，当我的人。”

 

“怎么样，这样你的人情债就算一笔勾销了。”

 

他话一出口就后悔了，朴志训其实并不想把他跟赖冠霖的关系被简单的钱和性定义，但是不能放赖冠霖走这个第一直觉一直在他的脑袋里突突发着警报，冲动让他说出来他能想到留下他的最好方法。

 

赖冠霖眼中的火苗亮了又暗，他咽了口口水，仿佛某些东西也随着食道被吞下去了。他低下头抓紧了被子，半晌才仿佛下了很大决定的，

 

“好啊。”

 

“以后也不许叫我朴少爷了，我比你大一点就叫的随意点吧，都是我的人了还这么生份。”朴志训对他的答复没来由的一阵好气，赌气的宣布他的第一条命令。

 

赖冠霖没有任何理由可以拒绝，他很快听话的点头，“都听你的，志训哥。”

 

05

赖冠霖没过几天就搬进了朴志训家。他妈早在赖老爷子临死前就被安顿到美国，赖冠霖本就一个人寂寞的独居。现在多了一个人，家里是比从前热闹了，但心里的洞似乎还是填不平。

 

对外赖冠霖被说成是朴志训的新交的好友，因为家庭变故朴志训好心收留他一段时间，毕竟上次在瑞德酒店落水那一出闹剧整个F城上流圈子几乎人尽皆知。然而只有朴志训最亲近的几个身边人才知道，赖冠霖，其实是被他包养的情人。

 

赖冠霖和他住在一起，却并没有整日同他出双入对。说是包养但实际上朴志训并没有像赖冠霖所以为的金主那样把他当个小白脸似的带着出席各种纸醉金迷的场合，像一件得意的配饰拿出来炫耀，他们白天大多时候还是像过去一样各忙各的。赖冠霖一开始还战战兢兢，但是时间长了他发现朴志训实际上是一个非常简单又好相处的人。

 

而且作为金主他确实要求的不多，赖冠霖也觉得实分奇怪。

 

两个人都在家的时候朴志训有时会早起做做早餐，他做的饭和他这个人一样可爱，鸡蛋喜欢煎成心型，面包喜欢用巧克力在上面画一只猫咪图案。后来赖冠霖也学着做，两人虽都是锦衣玉食的长大，但他做的比朴志训可差远了，还手忙脚乱的打碎过两次杯子，朴志训也没在意。

 

他们聊了很多天，也会偶尔一起打打游戏，看场电影。朴志训从未要求他做过让他觉得有违尊严的事，每一天都过的普通的不能再普通，赖冠霖有时候恍惚觉得，朴志训不像在包养他，而是真的在跟他过日子。

 

晚上他们睡在一张床上，也偶尔做///爱。

 

大多数情况下是朴志训主动要求的。Omega漂亮的脖颈弯成一个优美的弧度，头发蓬松着惹人心痒。他赤身裸体的贴在年轻Alpha的胸膛前，听着他激烈的心跳，在他耳边轻轻吹气，诱惑的命令他。

 

“冠霖，干我。”

 

“现在。”

 

赖冠霖颤抖的合上眼睛。一呼一吸之间，榛子巧克力似乎变成酒心巧克力了。

 

Alpha此刻被引诱的难以自制，他在床下对着朴志训百依百顺，到了床上就变成洪水猛兽。赖冠霖低下头握住omega娇小的下巴，同他唇齿激烈的纠缠在一起，他恶意的不断舔弄着朴志训的上颚，听他发出颤抖的嘤咛声，脸颊绯红着流下津液。

 

滚烫的手爱抚过全身，后穴也被草草做了扩张。赖冠霖握住自己胀大的性器，掰开他饱满的臀瓣，缓缓地送了进去。

 

朴志训一只脚抵在赖冠霖的肩上，指尖泛白，他无力的揪住床单，失神的望着天花板发出破碎的呻吟：“不行..….冠……冠霖……. 太深了….”

 

赖冠霖一插到底，没给他半点喘息的机会。把朴志训两条软的不成样子的腿随便甩在他腰后盘上，就开始激烈的抽动起来。

 

朴志训喘息连连，双手在他背上胡乱划下激情的红痕。他被干的直往上耸，又被赖冠霖抓回来，狠狠的操干，一下下顶着他穴心刺激出情热的电流。他甚至能感受到他含着的那物什勃大的形状，每次从他穴内向外退的时候，甬道都颤抖着挽留，流出黏腻的肠液。

 

榛子巧克力和罂粟的味道释放的一塌糊涂，朴志训呜咽着抽泣，一头褐发被汗水和激情的泪水散乱的黏在面颊上，他一手紧紧搂着身上人的脖子，脸偏向一侧，红着脸不断的叫着他的名字。

 

赖冠霖的眸子暗了一下，有深重的情绪划过却又很快消失了。他没有停歇身下的动作，激烈的抽送着，血红着眼睛看着朴志训揪着他的胳膊痉挛的射出来。他强压下射精的欲望，从朴志训的穴内退出来，套弄了几下射在了他的身上。

 

他粗喘着气慢慢从朴志训身上起来，看着身下的人慵懒的蜷在床上，任身上的精液打湿了床单，这画面既刺激又妖异，冲击着他脆弱的神经，叫嚣着他隐秘的渴望。

 

他被动的听从着朴志训的命令，却也越来越推不开朴志训。

 

朴志训挣扎着下来换了床床单，又腿软脚软的爬过去靠到他肩上。淫///靡的气味散了一室，窗外的虫鸣伴着两人浅浅的呼吸声，此刻的他们就像一对真正的情侣相拥在床上。他的心房被幸福感填的满满的。

 

半晌朴志训拿出手机问他，“你看一下，这是我表弟在的公司最近几部筹划的戏，你读读简介，有没有特别感兴趣的？”

 

朴志训大概真的是这个世界上最能让人满意的金主了。像他当初说的那样，他定期汇给赖冠霖丰厚的报酬，还让他在几个名导的电影里露了脸。除了平时要求他和他一起住，偶尔上床。

 

赖冠霖倚在床头，接过来看了半天才说，“刘导竟然又出来拍戏了？我从小最喜欢看他的电影，嗯，枪战题材应该蛮有意思的。”

 

朴志训抢过手机，轻松的笑了笑，明亮的双眼在夜里闪着温柔的光，“还以为你要给我出什么难题，这人应该不难。”他握住赖冠霖的手腕，轻轻摩挲着，“等我问问，一定给你安排个什么角色。”

 

赖冠霖低低的回了声谢谢。

 

帘卷西风，吹得一层薄纱呼呼作响，似乎把刚才那一室欢愉和激情都带走了。朴志训枕在赖冠霖的臂膀上，仰躺着看向窗外那弯明月，有句话他憋在喉哽中已经很久了。

 

“冠霖，”

 

赖冠霖嗯了一声，轻到几不可闻。

 

“你为什么，每次和我…都不愿意射进去啊？”

 

枕边人没有动静，隔了半天才抽回手卷了被子翻过身去，声音闷闷的传来，“没什么，就是觉得清理太麻烦了。”

 

“哦，这样啊。”

 

朴志训又静静的平躺了会儿，也背对着他翻过去，闭上眼睛才感到无力感一阵阵袭来。

 

是的，他如愿以偿的拥有了赖冠霖。身体靠的很近，但是心却似乎越来越远了。那些个翻云覆雨的夜，赖冠霖看他时专注的目光和温柔的亲吻让他也疑惑着他对他动了心的可能。可是，在那些他不要求赖冠霖在床上配合他的时间里，他能感受到赖冠霖对他的懂事听话、体贴顺从，英俊的脸上却总是覆着一层薄薄的冷淡。那双好看的凤眼从不在他面前吐露任何神色，朴志训看不穿他的心思。

 

就像他从不在床下亲吻过他一样。

 

这个人温柔却疏离，乖巧又克制。赖冠霖陪着他，每一天每一夜，但这并不是朴志训想要的。

 

他迷恋着他，从见到他第一眼开始。但是他却无法告诉他。

 

因为他知道赖冠霖对他只有配合和服从。

 

赖冠霖每次和他做///爱都不愿意射进去，朴志训闭着眼睛都想的到为什么，无非就是不愿意在他厌倦了之后还留下一个几乎无法抹掉的标记牵绊着两人罢了，但他却还是忍不住问出口，仿佛非要得到一个肯定的答复才肯死心。

 

朴志训感到心口一阵绞痛，这样的痛随着他和赖冠霖的相处发作的频率渐渐更甚了。可是他却无从控制，只能绝望的任其蔓延，固执的把那人绑在身边是他唯一的筹码。朴志训大睁着眼睛，听着身旁人平稳的呼吸声，孤独的等待着黎明的到来。

 

06

朴志训向来说到做到，没过几天就带着赖冠霖去拜访枪战片的制作方，地点约在裴珍映呆的那家娱乐公司的二层。

 

朴氏企业作为金主爸爸，娱乐圈一向对他们还算待见，裴珍映上的几部卖座的电影也都是靠朴家当后手推的，所以这次也不例外的顺利。见了本就硬性条件没的说的赖冠霖，旁边又站个势在必得的朴志训压阵，好话都被他们吹了个天花乱坠。

 

聊了一半才知道这片子既是这刘姓导演的复出之作也是他的封山之作，刘导演一辈子拍的片子没有一部票房是多成功的，但很有一套自己的风格，所以也培养了不少受众。赖冠霖抿了口茶，“所以说还真是巧了，再不拍就再没机会拍了？”

 

“可不是么，”制作团队里一个年轻女孩儿插嘴，“他的片子倒没有说要求一定要多大的腕上，但这回是收官之作么，还是吸引了不少人眼球的。”

 

赖冠霖点点头，朴志训把他期待的神色记在心上。

 

他们最后敲定了一个3号配角的角色，帮派里的兄弟俩之一，侠肝义胆、出生入死，还要外形英俊，重点是几乎全是打戏台词不多，不需要太多演技，赖冠霖应该能胜任。

 

聊了快两个小时谈话才结束，接下来的工作是试镜跟见导演，赖冠霖因为有金主撑腰后面的流程也就是走走过场。两人满意的从会客厅走出来，正撞着许久不见的裴公子。

 

裴珍映刚结束一场走秀从米兰回来，20几岁的大人了见着朴志训还是跟小时候一样黏糊，“别着急走啊表哥，我这成天满世界飞的见你一趟可太难了。”他穿了一件米色的格子大衣，一张精致小脸几乎被黑框墨镜遮没了。说着话他拽着朴志训胳膊往茶歇室走，“这鬼行程真把我给累死了，回国时差都没倒过来就又被拉来试镜，连口气都不带让我喘的。”

 

这裴少爷也是个叼着金汤匙出生的主，因为喜欢演戏迈入了这个圈子，但是给他接的活儿一多吧就忍不住抱怨，出镜率不高所以现在勉强混个二线，毕竟他不靠这个也能把自己养活的很好。

 

朴志训跟他话了两句家常，才问他，“试的哪个戏啊？”

 

“就刘导那个片子啊，导演对我倒还挺满意，连着试了三个角色呢，不知道最后能定哪个。”

 

朴志训斜着眼睛给赖冠霖使了个眼色，那人却丝毫没注意到，一双凤眼专注的盯着裴珍映打量，若有所思的。朴志训心脏没来由的咯噔了一下，摇摇头试图把那些骤然丛生的怀疑也晃出去，“那还挺巧，我们今天也是来谈这个事儿的。”

 

“诶，是吗？谁来试的啊？”他这才看向赖冠霖，“这位是？”

 

“赖冠霖，”朴志训拍了拍他，突然不想说的太多，“上次你生日的时候他也有来。”

 

裴珍映想了好一会儿才恍然大悟道，“哦是当时跟你掉到水里的……”他歪头俏皮一笑，揶揄着，“我还担心你气得不行，没想到因祸得福，捡了这么个宝贝。”他朝赖冠霖伸出手，明丽又天真，“你好啊冠霖，我叫裴珍映，是朴志训的表弟。”

 

赖冠霖同他握了一下，表情隐在无框的金丝眼镜后，“很高兴认识你。”

 

“说不定我们还能有合作呢。”

 

朴志训看着两人交握的双手，心情又是一阵没来由的不安，他有些不耐的打断了两人的对话，“我们也该走了，明天约了试镜，还要回去准备一下，下回再约聊吧。”

 

两人起身告辞。回家的路上朴志训开着车却心不在焉，一路连着两个红灯没刹住，他心情烦躁的大力按着喇叭。赖冠霖看出他状态不佳，手搭上他握在方向盘上的，体贴问他，“志训哥，你怎么了？要不换我来开吧。”

 

朴志训没好气的把他的手抖下去，“你老实坐着吧，刚拿到驾照就别逞强了。”这个时候倒难得摆出一副居高临下的金主架子。

 

赖冠霖搞不清楚他闹什么，就再没说话，安安静静的陪他进了车库又上了楼。

 

朴志训换了鞋就倒在客厅的沙发上打开电视，两个人难得都在家的日子他却破天荒有点不想搭理赖冠霖。他觉得自己变态般的可笑又小心眼，他无法想像赖冠霖跟除了他以外别的omega在一起的样子。只是想想，他就控制不住的扭曲嫉妒着每一个靠近他的可能假想敌，哪怕是他毫无心机的表弟。

 

他无聊的换了一会儿台，听到厨房传来叮叮当当的声音。朴志训蹑手蹑脚的走过去，惊讶的看到咕嘟咕嘟的炖锅旁边，赖冠霖在笨拙的切菜。

 

很少进厨房的人，鞠着背站在排油烟机的白色灯光里，两秒一下的把土豆丝切的有一个拇指宽，而切菜的人却深情专注的仿佛是在做心脏搭桥手术。朴志训听着他缓慢的卡嚓卡嚓声，心骤然软成一滩水，“冠霖，你在干什么呢？”他拖着长长的调子，不自觉的撒着娇。

 

赖冠霖头都没抬，“好久没进厨房了，想做做试试。”

 

“为什么想试试啊？”

 

赖冠霖切菜的手停了一下，然后复又拿起刀恢复了缓慢的卡嚓声，“看你心情不好，我又想不出什么法子逗你开心，只能…”后面的话他因为羞赧说不下去，但是已经足够了。

 

浓浓的排骨香气溢了出来，朴志训只觉得自己傻透了。吃了一上午飞醋被这人一个简单的举动就轻易化解，他抱着胳膊看着那人的背影，幸福在心里冒泡泡。

 

这时炖锅突然溢了，他们同时伸向开火器。手搭在一起，还是赖冠霖先关了火，朴志训无奈笑道，“还是我来帮你吧，我真怕你把厨房给炸了。”

 

两个人同时挤在狭小的厨房里，贴的很近，他的鼻腔里充斥着淡淡的榛子巧克力味。赖冠霖只要一低头，就能看到宽松的睡衣里面，那人白皙的脖颈和脊背。他知道每次欢好时他亲着他的腺体，朴志训就会不受控制的颤抖，无助的叫他的名字。

 

赖冠霖正遐想着，那人突然抬起头，睁着圆圆的兔子眼问他，“看什么呢？”他褐色的卷发乱蓬蓬的倒在头顶就像刚睡醒一样，赖冠霖知道这个omega是极好看极可爱的。他们明明有过那么亲密的关系，现在娇小的omega顶着一张无辜面孔娇嗔着同他讲话，恃靓行凶，毫不知他惹起的火只想让人狠狠的欺负他。赖冠霖觉得口干舌燥，热流朝身下涌，话都说不利落，“没、没什么。”

 

他低下头试图加快对付土豆丝的频率，隔了半晌才忍不住又开口，“看你好看。”

 

他跟朴志训的关系似乎越来越不像单纯的金主和情人，可是实际上他们又确实是这样的关系。切实存在的事实一遍一遍的告诉着赖冠霖，那是包养他的人，那是觉得没意思了就可以随时和他结束这段关系的人。

 

他不敢越界。

 

一顿饭折腾了两个小时才做好，两个人并排坐在沙发上边看电视边吃，肩贴着肩，腿挨着腿，朴志训从未觉得他炒的菜是那么美味。

 

饭后赖冠霖返回厨房收拾碗筷，朴志训心情舒畅的哼着歌，手机嗡嗡震了几下才接起来，是朴佑镇打来的。

 

“喂，佑镇哪。”

 

“志训，我问你个事儿，”朴佑镇的声音透着明显的疲惫，“你是不是帮赖冠霖介绍上刘导准备开拍的那个电影了？”

 

朴志训坐起来，握紧手机，“对，你怎么知道的？”

 

“你先别管我怎么知道的，我就问你，你已经答应他了吗？”朴佑镇组织了一下语言，再开口也对赖冠霖感到有点抱歉，“你最好先别答应他。内部消息，你三哥最近也在给他的情人塞角色呢，据说看上的跟你给赖冠霖介绍的是同一个，这次的项目你三哥是直接投资人。志训，事情是这样的话，我看有点悬哪。”

 

朴老三最近的情人朴志训是知道的，正是他先前设局下套赖冠霖之后，又叫人来陪那个不在计划内的咸猪手张导演的jimmy。那jimmy本是个mb，地位低贱却手腕了得，也不知道怎么就得了他三哥的欢心，现在又哄的他三哥屁颠颠的把他往娱乐圈捧。朴志训一想到那个一步三晃花枝乱颤的娘炮beta要演驰骋江湖的黑道弟兄就脑仁子疼。

 

朴志训按了按突突直跳的太阳穴，见赖冠霖快洗完了，压低了声音说，“消息确定吗？”

 

“不确定我就不来找你了，”朴佑镇咳嗽了两下，“志训，我可提醒你，赖冠霖是你花着钱包的人，你已经对他足够仁至义尽了。你好好考虑，是告诉冠霖这个消息还是找你三哥谈谈。”

 

“不过志训，我记得你不是跟你三哥关系最不好了吗？”

 

赖冠霖洗完碗甩着手从厨房出来，见朴志训面色严肃的直挺挺坐在沙发上，关切问他，“志训哥，没事儿吧？”

 

朴志训摇了摇头，认真的看着赖冠霖，“冠霖，你是真的很想演那个电影吗？”

 

赖冠霖嗯了一声，拿起茶几上的水，白皙的手臂结实有力，“当然了，”他仰头喝了一口，“不是聊得很顺利么，出什么事儿了？”

 

朴志训千万句话梗在嘴边，喉结不安的上下移动，最终还是咽了下去，“没有。”

 

07

事情果然像朴佑镇说的那个方向发展了。一个星期之后朴志训接到了制作方的电话，对方支支吾吾了半天才说赖冠霖的试镜没过，下次有合适机会再找他演。朴志训平静问她是哪路神仙被导演看上了，反复追问了许久才被告知那人正是jimmy 。

 

朴志训咬牙握紧了电话，忍了半天才忍下摔手机的冲动。他抱着头想了很久，才丧气的给他三哥发了短信。

 

晚上赖冠霖回来吃饭，还给他带了他最喜欢的炸鸡，大大缓解了朴志训的烦躁。两人干脆把桌子搬到阳台，对着车水马龙的街道就着啤酒吃。他跟赖冠霖的关系最近似乎升华到了一个新高度，朴志训满心期待着是不是能像他所期待的方向发展。

 

他非要把手放在赖冠霖的手掌里窝着，赖冠霖乖顺的随他去了。朴志训边喝啤酒边问，“最近看你好像很忙的样子，行程这么多吗？”

 

“也还好，认识了几个电影圈的朋友，有时候出来聚聚什么的。”

 

朴志训不在意的点点头，把啤酒喝完，明明只比赖冠霖大了2岁却总扮成老大哥的样子语重心长，“挺好的，多个朋友多条路。对你的事业也能有帮助。”

 

两个人吃完了饭早早就睡了，朴志训被他三哥横插一杠子这件事情搞得心烦意乱，他又不敢让赖冠霖知道，脑袋一挨枕头很快就睡过去了。

 

他心里装着事第二天醒的很早，没想到赖冠霖比他起的更早，在他还呼呼做梦的时候就出门去了。朴志训换了一身皮夹克，用摩丝将脑袋顶几根兔毛定的老高，竭力把一张太过稚嫩的脸扮的成熟起来。他对着镜子照了半天，笃定自己足够有气势，才出了门。

 

到他三哥办公室楼下咖啡厅的时候朴老三早就迎接在门口，隔着50米开外就假惺惺的真情呼唤弟弟，朴志训皮笑肉不笑的挤出一句三哥，推开朴老三要搂住他肩膀的右手，进门找了个僻静的角落落座了。

 

那天朴佑镇说他跟他三哥关系最不好，还真说对了。朴家枝大叶大，子女众多，豪门生活，远没有普通老百姓一亩三分地春天播种秋天收割那么简单。这朴老三实际是他的堂兄，朴家野心勃勃的人不在少数，但终归是正经生意人。唯一没个正形一天到晚往歪路上拐的也就是这朴家三少爷。前年去伦敦开赌场了去年去非洲倒卖枪支了今年又要到沿海做走私的，生意正不正经先暂且不提，做什么就赔什么他可是朴家独一份，重点是他竟然还自命不凡，生命不息折腾不止，给朴家惹了不少麻烦。

 

叫了两杯咖啡朴老三就拉个嗓子开始在这嘘寒问暖，朴志训知道他不好对付，跟他兜圈子，“三哥最近生意可好啊？今年有什么好做的买卖，也给小弟介绍介绍呗。”

 

朴老三精明的眨巴眨巴眼，不正面回答他，“哪敢跟弟弟你做的大事比，你也知道你三哥连亏几年了，这年头，生意不好做啊。”

 

朴志训艰难的跟他绕了半个多小时火车，才又试图引诱他开口，“我听到风声说你入股到娱乐圈去了？有眼光啊，这几年电影市场可红火，有什么好的资源也跟我分享分享，有钱一家人一起赚嘛。”

 

朴老三得意的转动纸杯，“你小子耳朵够精的，什么都逃不过你的法眼，”他凑近过来，低声说，“我刚投了刘导那个枪战片，还给jimmy安排了个角色。你知道，”他佯装无奈的一笑，“他老跟我闹，没办法呀。”

 

朴志训装作吃了很大一惊的样子，“什么！？啊那个片子，我也把我朋友安排进去了，”他一脸哥俩好亲上亲，解释了一便来龙去脉但并不打算把赖冠霖的真实情况告诉他，“三哥，都是一家人，别跟弟弟争昂。我早跟我朋友说好了，那个角色就让给我吧，你再给jimmy安排个别的。”

 

“好啊。”

 

朴志训愣住了，他没想到朴老三这么轻易就答应了，他心头一阵狂喜，暗道果然傻人好忽悠。然后他看到朴老三掸了掸手中的烟，盯住他一字一句的开口，“换角色可以，我要你手中西城那块地。”

 

朴志训举着咖啡的手顿住了。

 

什么没脑子做不成生意，什么突然眼光瞄准电影市场，什么情人闹着要他安排角色，朴志训用尽浑身力气才控制住自己不把咖啡泼到他三哥身上去。

 

他心下了然，这个朴老三虽然做啥啥不成，但的的确确是个绝顶聪明的人，他劳心劳肺的绕了这么大一圈才发现朴老三设了百尺深的坑等着他跳。他三哥根本不在乎电影投资能不能回本，也不在意情人到底想不想演这电影。他运筹帷幄，瞄准的却是朴志训的那块地。

 

西城那个项目朴佑镇和他基本已经谈拢了，招标就是走个过场的事。虽然这业务在他俩的地产生意里不占多大的比重，但也是他们费了很大力气和时间嗑下来的。没有了这单生意虽然不至于对他造成多大的影响，但朴志训对朴老三这卑劣的趁火打劫窃取他们劳动果实的行为还是气到半天都说不出话。

 

他靠在椅子上喘气，咖啡厅悠扬的手风琴演奏声也根本无法入耳，半晌朴志训冷笑出声，“三哥，你好大的胃口啊。”

 

“哪里，适者生存。志训，这就要考验是你的人重要还是你的生意重要了。”

 

朴志训危险的眯起眼睛，“你了解的比我对你的了解只多不少啊。”他极力克制住扶着椅子发抖的左手，“说吧，你要这块地想做什么？”

 

“这我有必要告诉你吗？”

 

朴志训毅然决然的推开桌子猛的站起来，钱扔在桌上，“如果你的态度跟条件是这样的话，那么抱歉，我恕不奉陪。”

 

朴老三哈哈大笑，一把拽住朴志训正要离去的手腕，仰起头斜着眼睛看他，一副把难题扔给他选择的胜利者模样，“别着急回答啊志训，你好好想想看，这么轻易下结论可不像过去的你哦。”

 

出了咖啡厅坐到车里，朴志训转了两次钥匙都没点着火，他趴到方向盘上浑身还发着抖，不解气的狠踹了几下车子。朴老三这一招真是稳准狠，一棒打在他的软肋上。前是悬崖后有猛虎，非逼得他选择，看哪一种死法更不疼一些。

 

朴志训强打起精神往回家走，他想了一路该怎么解决这个事情都想不到一个两全的办法，心上人跟他的生意摆在一杆秤上左摇右坠晃得他心烦。快到家的十字路口赶上红灯，他停车到路边摇下窗户想透口气，不成想正巧看到两个熟悉的身影说笑着走在一起。

 

竟是赖冠霖跟裴珍映。

 

大概是怕被人认出来，裴珍映还带着上次见面时戴的墨镜，口罩只遮住下巴，小巧的鼻子和嘴角隐含着笑意。赖冠霖站在他身边，倒并没有多少伪装，只戴了一顶棒球帽，此刻正绅士的扶住门叫裴珍映先出去。不知道说到了什么有趣的事情，裴珍映抓住赖冠霖的胳膊哈哈大笑。

 

朴志训只觉得血液都倒流了，短短几个小时的打击似乎接二连三的停不下来。

 

原本以为不会再有交集的两个人竟然认识了，似乎还玩的很好的样子。朴志训那些隐秘的不安、嫉妒和猜测因子全被百倍千倍的释放了出来，他竭力忍下打开车门冲上去“捉奸”的冲动，松开刹车悄悄的跟了上去。

 

赖裴二人此行的目的地其实不远，朴志训跟了没多久，就看到说说笑笑的两人进了一家白天经营的酒吧，大门一关，就什么都看不到了。他在门口又呆了片刻，见人一直没出来，只能机械的倒转方向盘朝家的方向驶去。

 

08

赖冠霖到家的时候天已经黑了，屋里一个灯都没开，他疑惑的换了鞋往里走，黑暗中朴志训盘着腿坐在客厅的样子吓了他好大一跳。

 

“你怎么不开灯啊？”

 

赖冠霖旋开开关，桌子上摆满了佣人做好的饭，热气几乎都没有了，但没有一道有动过的痕迹。赖冠霖隐约感到一丝不安，他小心翼翼的拉开凳子坐到他对面。

 

“你怎么了？没什么事吧？”

 

见朴志训不答话他接着赶紧解释，“抱歉我应该早跟你讲，今天有点事会回来晚。”

 

朴志训一双兔眼无神的盯着他看，几乎要把他看穿了似的。半晌才叹了口气道，“没关系，先吃吧。”

 

一顿饭吃的寡然无味。

 

朴志训给他盛了碗汤递过去，装作不经意的发问，“冠霖，我再问你一次，刘导那个戏你是真的很想上吧？”

 

赖冠霖点点头，“是啊。”他自嘲的笑笑，“像我这样的咖位能有这么个机会是多么难得，更何况这是他最后一次出来拍戏了，我从小第一次看他的电影就做梦都想着，啊以后我要是当演员了一定要演一次他的戏。”

 

他低头喝了口汤，才琢磨出不对味来，“志训哥，没出什么事儿吧？你已经问过我好几遍了。”

 

朴志训不敢看他，含糊道：“真没事儿。”

 

“真的？”

 

眼球在眼皮下游移了数次，朴志训才抬起头看着他的眼睛，“真的。”

 

赖冠霖疑惑的看了他许久，终还是在那人平静的面孔上没发现任何痕迹。

 

饭后两人坐在一起看电影，赖冠霖感觉到他的不对劲，担心的看着朴志训总是一脸心事重重，但是几次开口问他，都被他用其他话题岔开。他们沉默的坐着，凝滞的气氛在空气里蔓延，让他们今夜无法像过去那样拥在一起。隔了许久朴志训开口问他，似乎是忍耐了很久，“冠霖，今天都去哪了啊？”

 

“上午去见了几个朋友，下午去聊了聊新节目的事，谈的时间长了才耽误了回来的时间。”

 

“朋友？你说你去见了朋友？什么朋友？”

 

赖冠霖听着他不自觉拔高的声线，警惕的看着朴志训，“电影圈的朋友，最近认识的几个。我记得我之前有跟你提过。“

 

“呵，电影圈的朋友，好一个修饰词，”朴志训抬起头死死盯住他，赖冠霖惊愕的发现那双始终温和待他的兔子眼似乎要喷出火来，“赖冠霖，你怎么连我表弟的名字都不敢说了？你今天到底和谁在一起，单独去了哪里，你背着我究竟做了什么事，这些都不敢让我知道了？”

 

赖冠霖不可置信的看着他，“朴志训，你跟踪我？”

 

朴志训冷笑出声，“跟踪你？我可没那个闲工夫。我今天为了你的事情跑断了腿，到头来却撞见你们瞒着我私下混在一起，你说说我是什么心情？”

 

“所以你的意思是我以后别管交个什么朋友去任何地方都要跟你报备？朴志训，你也太蛮不讲理了吧！？”

 

“赖冠霖！”朴志训被他刺激的天灵盖都在冒烟，他坐不住的站起来退到地毯外面，心痛和愤怒让他根本不知道自己说了什么，只顾着刺痛对面的人，“你别忘了你到底是什么身份！？你有什么资格这么跟我讲话？”

 

赖冠霖被气笑了，半晌才憋出一句，“对不起我还真是忘了，朴少爷。”

 

朴志训掉头进了卧室，砰的一声把门摔上。

 

他辗转反侧了一整夜，一分钟都没睡着。自从赖冠霖住进来他从未和他这么闹过，Omega柔软的本质让一向强装坚强的朴志训因为气愤和委屈哭的被角都湿了。然而当第二天早上他顶着红肿的兔眼起来，理智恢复了，他突然感到一股巨大的悔意和后怕。

 

赖冠霖确实早就跟他提过认识了新朋友一直在谈合作的事儿，更何况他了解裴珍映的为人，世界上谁都有可能背叛他但他从小一起长大最亲的表弟不会。然而昨天朴志训只顾着吃飞醋，无尽的嫉妒让他的大脑无法正常的思考。

 

他会醋的那么厉害，不都是因为太在乎赖冠霖，太怕他走了。

 

朴志训纠结了好久怎么跟赖冠霖道歉，才硬着头皮推门出来。屋子里空荡荡的，赖冠霖平常背的包也不在了。朴志训心慌的厉害，问了他的经纪人才知道他今天要录一天的节目所以才早早出了门，这才心里踏实点。他唤佣人们端来了早餐，朴志训一边咬着牛角面包，心中做下一个决定。

 

用餐后他拨通了朴老三的电话，响了没两声对方就接起来了。朴老三的语气带着明显的调侃，“志训，我知道你迟早要找我，但没想到会这么快。”

 

朴志训深吸了一口气，认命的咬紧牙关，“地给你，角色归我。三哥，再别跟我玩花样。”

 

朴老三哈哈大笑，“没想到我们朴家最大的情种竟然是你啊老弟，可以啊志训，要美人不要江山，”他也不兜圈子了，很快承诺道，“你都这么爽快了我也不当糊涂人，实话说那个破电影jimmy爱演不演我都没意见。你放心，角色一准是你那个情人的，只要我看到方案和报价。”

 

朴志训实在没心情再跟他多纠缠，“就按你说的定了，你赶紧去给制作组打电话。”

 

放下手机，朴志训只觉得身心俱疲。

 

朴老三有句话说对了，现在是他朴志训要心上人不要江山，赖冠霖管他要星星他大概都能攀个梯子爬上去取。

 

他被那个混蛋Alpha迷的团团转。只是看着他闪着期待的眼神说他想拍这个电影朴志训就怎么也说不出拒绝，他不想让他失望。

 

他也怕失望累积的多了那个人就真的走了，从他表达出“我包养你吧”的那天起，这段岌岌可危的关系就成为他的心病。

 

但是这个事儿怎么去跟朴佑镇解释朴志训还一时想不出法子，他正倚在沙发上纠结的换了8种姿势想办法的时候接到了老韩发来的短信，说老爷子今晚要在老宅举办家庭聚会，叫各家人都回去聚聚。朴志训腾的一下从沙发上弹了起来。

 

朴家聚会无非就是听朴老爷子训话，茧子都快磨出来的训诫他老人家讲到70都不腻。朴志训坐在一张餐桌的最外侧，心不在焉的翻着手机，他给赖冠霖发了一天的信息，低声下气的话都说尽了也没收到那人的回复。朴志训感觉得到他那人还生着他的气呢。

 

老爷子也看出他心思不在饭桌上，年纪大了性情也越发的古怪，专门把他提溜起来严肃批评了几句。看着堂表兄们看好戏的眼神他的心情更加抑郁了，伏特加混着龙舌兰酒咕咚咕咚不知道灌下多少杯。等聚会结束他几乎是被人扶到车上的，好在朴志训意识还算清醒，他拍了拍前座的老韩，“韩叔，回家吧。”

 

朴志训瘫软在后座上，只觉得一阵阵燥热。他把车窗降下来，好让冷风吹进来降温，但是似乎越来越没有用。朴志训觉得全身都像在火烧一般，皮肤接触到任何布料都烫的厉害，他想发出声音嗓子却干的厉害，一股股不可明说的欲望不断向下腹窜去。

 

他原本以为是醉酒的后遗症，但越来越强烈的躁郁感让他意识到这是发情期要来的征兆。朴志训算过日子，不该是这两天的，大概是过量的酒精加速了身体正常的周期运转。

 

他用力咬住自己的手腕，试图用疼痛转移注意力，然后用脚艰难的踢了踢驾驶位的人，“老韩，快点！我很不舒服…”他声音彻底哑掉了，越来越多的热度和痒意向下腹聚集，他整个身体都克制不住的抖成秋风里的落叶。

 

又艰难的熬了十几分钟才到家，老韩本来要下车扶他也被他挣扎着拒绝了。他咬着牙跌跌撞撞的开了锁，关上门的一刹那才控制不住的将抑制了很久的信息素彻底释放在空荡荡的屋子里。

 

太空虚了，太想要了。

 

混沌一片的大脑让他凭着仅有的直觉拿出电话打给赖冠霖，汗水迷蒙的眼睛和发颤的手指让朴志训连解锁密码都输不进去。他气馁的把手机扔到一边，才想起来赖冠霖还在生他的气，而且今天一天都没回家。

 

朴志训绝望的闭上眼睛。他在最不合适的时机遇上了发情期。

 

身体和心灵的双重痛苦干扰着朴志训的神志，他倚在墙边，身体却不自主的往下滑。他把手伸进裤子里，试图通过套弄缓解痛苦，但效果微乎其微。

 

没有Alpha陪伴的发情期几乎就像凌迟一样难熬。

 

朴志训无神的望向风吹起的窗帘。

 

是不是跳下去，就能舒服了。

 

赖冠霖进来的时候，看到的就是这一幕。如果不是满室甜到发腻的榛子巧克力味，让他心底骤然窜起了躁动，他还以为朴志训是不是晕死在屋子里了。

 

赖冠霖包都没来得及放就冲过去把软在地上的人半抱起来，看着他紧闭的双眼和红的不像话的脸颊，心疼的不行，“志训哥，你醒醒！”他摸了摸他的额头，吓了一跳，“你发烧了！？快躺到床上去，这里太冷了。”

 

说着就起身要去给他拿杯水，却被朴志训一把拉住，“不要走，冠霖。”他的声音哑的不成样子，双眼失神的失去聚焦，“不要走。”

 

赖冠霖心急的跪下来，重又把他搂住，“你到底怎么了？”他闻着怀中人浓的不像话的信息素味感受着他身体的颤抖，大吃一惊，“你的…发情期到了？”

 

朴志训艰难的点了点头，他小心翼翼的抓紧赖冠霖的袖口，澎湃的欲望让他恨不得直接扑在Alpha身上汲取他的凉意，和他来一场火热的性////爱。

 

但是他不敢，赖冠霖还没有原谅他。

 

“求求你，冠霖，陪陪我。”他无助的祈祷着。

 

赖冠霖深深的吸了一口榛子巧克力香，发情期Omega的信息素能让Alpha失去全部的理智化身成一只性爱的猛兽。所以他早在进入这间屋子，下体就勃发的生疼。更何况眼前这个娇小的omega本就对他有着致命的吸引力。

 

他今天本来并不打算搭理朴志训，前一天的争吵他气还没消，看到他发来道歉的信息虽然心软了但还是拧着脾气不肯回。但当他对上朴志训那湿漉漉的，带着情欲和渴求的眼睛，本能让他做不出其他的选择。

 

赖冠霖强压下喷薄而出的欲望，扶着朴志训跌跌撞撞的倒在卧室的床上。Omega一头褐发早被汗打湿了，斑驳的粘在脸上。他苹果般可爱的面颊被情欲染满了红晕，此刻正张着花瓣一样甜蜜的嘴唇，无声的诱惑他。

 

赖冠霖再也忍耐不住了，他低下头咬住朴志训柔软的嘴唇，和他柔情的唇齿纠缠。一边激烈的脱着身下人的衣裤，omega还没反应过来后穴就被探入两根湿淋淋的手指头。

 

他耐心的做着扩张，因为害怕身下人受伤极力克制着自己就这么直接插进去的冲动。发情期的关系omega会比平时分泌2倍多的肠液，随时为性爱做好准备。朴志训忍了一会就受不了了，他躺在赖冠霖身下不安的扭动，一副任人采撷的模样，看的赖冠霖火都要喷出来了。

 

“不要再…再弄了…直接…进来吧。”在床上的时候他总是害羞的无法像在床下对待赖冠霖那样大胆。

 

赖冠霖的性器早就涨得发疼，听了他的哀求更是没有心情再做任何前戏的准备。他暴躁的提着自己勃发的性器，对准穴口缓慢的插了进去。

 

朴志训绷紧了身子，手伸了两下想搂住赖冠霖的脖子还是无力的坠落在床单上，他绷直了脚背，哭喊着尖叫：“冠霖…...呜……冠霖！”他能清晰的感受到阴茎进入他的身体里每一根血管、每一寸形状，直至他体内最深处，牢牢的定在他的穴心。

 

被心上人进入的充实感大大缓解了发情期带来的痛楚，他颤抖的嘤咛着，性器的筋脉似乎在他体内突突的跳动着。

 

赖冠霖把头埋到他后颈咬住腺体施与他更多的安抚，一边抬起他一条腿，抽动欲望开始激烈的顶弄。整根进入、整根抽出，阴茎被紧致而湿润的甬道包裹着，快感勃发的一发而不可收拾。赖冠霖不自觉加重力道，囊袋拍打在朴志训湿漉漉的屁股上，操干之间全是扑哧扑哧的水声。

 

朴志训揪住赖冠霖撑在他身侧的胳膊，眼角渗出激情的眼泪，他没什么力气思考，只能不断发出甜美的气音，张着红润的嘴唇不断呼唤身上人的名字，“冠霖…...冠霖…...”

 

好像只是念着他的名字就能让他心安。

 

平躺着被干了一会儿，赖冠霖把性器抽出来，把手软脚软的omega翻了个身。然后他拎起朴志训的一只大腿，扛到他肩上，让他侧躺着再次进入了朴志训的身体。

 

“慢、慢一点！嗯…...啊啊---”朴志训觉得赖冠霖快把他的肚子捅穿了，阴茎进入到前所未有的深度。但是Alpha并没有因此放过他，敏感的穴心被一次次重重擦过，干的他泪水汗水流了一脸，几乎陷入疯狂。他几度怀疑赖冠霖要把晃在外面的两颗球都要塞进去了。

 

被这样操干着他很快就高潮了，赖冠霖还没用上手帮他套弄，他就呻吟着射了出来。

 

躺在床上搞了半天，朴志训累的连动的力气都没有了。赖冠霖把软成一滩的人半抱起来，站在地上。朴志训睁开迷蒙的双眼，不安的问他，“你要干什么？”

 

赖冠霖俏皮一笑，就着相连的姿势和他来了个纠缠甜蜜的吻，“换个姿势。”

 

“唔…...不要…...你先出去…...”那家伙火热的性器还抵在他体内不老实的跳动着。

 

“不要，就这样过去吧。”赖冠霖不给他任何反驳的机会，插着他就往前走。朴志训被迫动了两步，甬道里含着的欲望顶的他腿都软了，他艰难的被赖冠霖半抱着走到墙边，五米的距离恨不得走了两分钟，摸到墙壁的瞬间他一下子就瘫在支撑他的人怀里。

 

刚释放完的性器被赖冠霖这么一折腾又半勃了起来。朴志训也没有什么理智，大张着腿任凭他摆弄。赖冠霖掰起他的两条腿骑在手臂上，把人固定在自己和墙之间，恣意的缓慢抽送着。

 

这个姿势让他彻底失去了动弹的权利，重量全靠赖冠霖和他来回进出自己身体的那根孽根支撑着，赖冠霖可以纵情的进入他身体的最深层。而他却连逃都逃不了。

 

“唔…...不…...不要了…...”朴志训被干的狠了想伸手挠他都没力气，背蹭在墙壁上一耸一耸的，张开嘴只剩下呻吟，“嗯…...嗯…...啊…...冠霖…...…...放过我吧…...”

 

赖冠霖被他紧紧的含着，爽的不可自制，他加重了操着怀中人的力道，很快就要到达高潮。但他突然感觉到omega体内的生殖腔被他干开了一个口子，他只要插进去射精，就能和这个人结合，完成标记。

 

他猛地愣住了，动作渐渐停下来，强忍着射精感把欲望往外抽。

 

是的，他不能。这个omega是花钱包养他的金主，他必须认清自己的身份。

 

他不会愿意的，他不会。

 

朴志训燃烧的情欲被突如其来的空虚折磨，他睁开眼睛疑惑的看着对面的人。从他骤然灰白而平静的面色中似乎读懂了什么，他心下一片绝望。

 

“冠霖…...我问你，你是不是还是不愿意射进来？我都…...我都这样了…...你都不愿意…...对不对？”因为心痛他的眼泪控制不住的流下来。

 

赖冠霖听着他发颤的声音却没有勇气和他对视，“志训哥，你知道，如果我…...射进去的话…...标记，这种东西…...是很难去除的…...”

 

因为情爱屋子里的温度似乎升的很高，但是朴志训此时的心却像在冰窖里来回煎熬，痛的他恨不得就这样死去。心中最爱之人不愿意标记他的事实折磨的他双眼一片模糊。他颤抖的握住赖冠霖的腰，不顾尊严的哭喊着，

 

“求求你！标记我！求求你！”

 

然而Alpha却犹豫着后退，“你会，你会后悔的…...”

 

“我不会！”朴志训发狠的咬着牙，豁出去了一样。他看着赖冠霖，那里面闪动着他隐秘的爱情，“所以，求求你…...”

 

榛子巧克力和罂粟香再次被喷薄的释放了出来，omega在发情期得不到标记的痛苦折磨的他不断摩擦着腿根试图缓解。安静的夜里赖冠霖凝视着这个外表坚强内心柔软的omega，他意识到这将要发生的是他对他一直肖想已久却始终盼而不得的事。

 

“是我败了，”他重重的吻了上去，重新把人的腿抬起来，阴茎挤入后穴，“你知道我有多喜欢这个味道吗？”他嗅着他脖后的腺体，激烈的抽动着欲望，恨不得想干死这个人般的用力，“每次闻到这个味道，我就…...”他再说不下去，omega生殖腔被他生生的挤入，他卡在那个当口，任结不断胀大，把精液射进Omega的生殖腔内。

 

朴志训抽噎着，不断喘着气，“啊…...啊…...…...太深了…...”精液烫的他手指蜷缩在一起，他的大脑一片空白，尖叫着跟着射了出来。

 

欢爱后的两人连收拾的力气都没有了，相拥着躺在床上。赖冠霖因为疲惫很快睡了过去，朴志训却无法睡着。他安静的看着睡梦中那人英挺的五官，仔细的描摹着。

 

这一夜发生的事情是那么突然，可是他却终于被这个Alpha标记了，朴志训捂住砰砰乱跳的心，甜蜜的想着。

 

我真的可以彻底的、毫无保留的拥有他了吗？

 

朴志训不愿再细想，疲倦袭来，他窝在赖冠霖怀里，也沉沉的睡了过去。

 

躁动似乎还没有停止。赖冠霖睡到半夜，浓郁的omega信息素再度把他唤醒。他睁开疲惫的双眼，感受到沉睡的性器正在缓缓的苏醒。怀里的人不安的反复扭动着，赖冠霖抬起他的头来，看着他坨红的面颊和水润的双唇，嗓子不自觉的干了，“又想要了？”

 

发情期一次往往很难过去。

 

朴志训迷醉着双眼不自知的发出嘤咛声。

 

赖冠霖感受着下体的不断勃发，也懒得忍了。他掀开被子跨坐在Omega的身上，使用了一夜的后穴这会还松软濡湿着，似乎随时等待着他的欺负。他握住性器，直接一插到底。

 

“啊…..…..…..”

 

赖冠霖又开始激烈的抽动起来，每一次都又深又重的抵住他的穴心，他的甬道被勃起的性器填的满满的，似乎随时都能炸开。朴志训被人搂在怀里，一遍又一遍被身后的硬物贯穿。他意识溃散，津液也控制不住的流了下来。

 

“啊…..唔…..求求你…..…..慢…..慢一点…..”

 

他无助的哀求着，快感一波连着一波冲击的他几乎招架不住。明明是他说想要的，现在却害怕的直往上窜，想逃离那被反复进出的连接之处。又被赖冠霖捉回来，压住肩膀干的他眼冒金星，一句话都说不出来。床被他俩撞的咚咚直响，他艰难的揪住床单，随着赖冠霖的几个深入，气都喘不过来。

 

然后他又被赖冠霖拦腰抱起来，含着那孽根就下了床。朴志训没什么力气的挣扎着，“你又…..又要干嘛…..？”

 

他被同样没什么理智的人放到了落地窗前，面对着窗户激烈的操干。夜深了，窗外没什么人经过。但是窗面还是将身后那alpha干着他的淫靡姿势全部清晰的呈现在他眼前，他绯红着一张脸看见自己张着嘴哀哀呻吟、深陷情欲的模样，挣扎着想逃开。赖冠霖一把把他的双手按在了窗上，动情的舔着他脖颈的腺体。

 

“看看你是怎么被我操射的。”

 

身后的动作又大了起来，赖冠霖激烈的扶着他的胯来回进出，双手在omega柔软的肌肤上上下下游走。朴志训叫的调子都不对了，“谁…..唔…..谁同意你这么干了…..啊…..”

 

他前端流着水的性器被赖冠霖揪住了，反复搓圆捏扁的来回套弄，朴志训只觉得欲仙欲死。

 

“轻…..轻点…..对…..…..嗯…..…..好…..好舒服…..”

 

性器被人拿在手里把玩，身后还含着那人的孽根一刻不停的被激烈操干着，还有映在玻璃窗里自己那张在欲海浮沉的脸。朴志训被人翻来覆去，里里外外的干了个彻底，终于把持不住的和身后的alpha同时射了出来。

 

“啊———”性器抖动着喷射到玻璃窗上，粘稠的滑落下来愈显情色。快感吞噬了他的意识，他翻了翻眼睛，终于承受不住的晕在alpha的怀里。

 

朦胧中他感到自己被人抱了起来，有温热的水汽和体贴的怀抱，一片狼藉的后穴和下体也被人耐心的擦拭。他被放到床上，身体已是干燥的。然后似乎是有一吻落在他的额头上，他挣扎着想睁开眼，但是疲惫将他彻底拖入了梦境的深渊。

 

两人一夜好梦睡到日上三竿。赖冠霖醒来的时候看到的是昨夜和他激情云雨还被他标记了的omega正恬静的蜷缩在他怀里，松软的碎发散乱在面颊上，他抱着他的一只手臂，是多么依赖的姿势。他的呼吸是那么沉，又是那么轻。榛子巧克力的气味从他的鼻息中甜腻的渗出。

 

他看着看着，觉得一颗心都似乎醉死在这人身上，那些隐秘的爱只能在他睡着的时候才敢爆发出来。

 

他轻轻把手臂抽出来，坏心眼的掀开朴志训身上的被子，看着他大张着无法合拢的双腿和浑身上下青青紫紫被狠狠疼爱过的痕迹，呼吸一窒。

 

朴志训正睡着，飘忽的意识让他模糊的感觉到一个身影笼罩在他身上一点点压迫下来。身体被轻轻翻了个身背趴着，腿也被打的更开，很快让他感到危险的又粗又长的东西再度挤进了那被过度使用的地方火热的进出着。

 

朴志训艰难的睁开布满血丝的双眼，一出口全是呻吟，“啊…..…..你怎么…..昨天…..嗯…..…..还没玩够么…..”这种被干了一夜第二天又被干醒的日子他这辈子也没经历过第二次，他们的身子叠在一起，下身从一大清早就连结着，发出黏腻的、扑哧扑哧的水声。

 

仿佛遇上发情期的是赖冠霖而不是他一样。

 

赖冠霖拽着他的腰让他撅着屁股跪趴着，硬挺的欲望一次次在紧致的内里来回出入，脆弱的穴心被折磨了一晚此刻被这样猛烈的撞击又酸又痒。朴志训被干的面颊红的快滴下水来，双手情难自已的抱住枕头，不断发出脆弱的淫叫刺激着身后的那人加重力道。

 

大白天的两人又沉沦在晨间运动中，让朴志训羞赧的抬不起头来。他撅着嘴坐在浴缸里，神气活现的指挥着犯错的男人进进出出的帮他收拾。

 

“哎，不对，毛巾放这里。”

 

“牙刷，牙刷拿来啦。”

 

“人呢人呢？沐浴露帮我挤一下。”

 

赖冠霖没脾气的被他一会指东一会指西，无奈的笑着看向娇嗔又一脸鬼机灵的omega，“我说哥哥，你是腰疼又不是腿疼，一个晚上的功夫就懒成这样了？”

 

朴志训滴溜溜转着眼珠，朝他泼水，“我不管我不管，是你把我弄成这样的。”说着话又想到了那颠鸾倒凤的一夜，脸悄悄的红了。

 

赖冠霖走过来俯下///身快速在他唇上嘬了一口，两个人同时愣住了。

 

朴志训的心脏砰砰激烈的敲着鼓，这是赖冠霖第一次，第一次，在不是他们亲密的时间对他主动做出似乎是在表达爱意的举动。他羞红着脸睁着湿漉漉的兔子眼看着赖冠霖，手脚都不知道往哪摆。

 

赖冠霖猛的站直身体回过身去，捂住脸带着叹息的气音小声说，“不能赖我…都怪你太可爱了。”这么高大一个人急匆匆往外跑还撞上门发出巨大一声响，抱着脚倒在地上的样子逗得朴志训哈哈大笑起来。

 

09

赖冠霖也不记得，从什么时候起，他对这个omega动了心思。

 

人们常说，情不知所起，一往情深。他独自一人的时候他时常想起朴志训，每每想到他的时候，总是会浮现出他在瑞德酒店受辱，第一次见到朴志训的样子。

 

后来赖冠霖想，他大概就是从那时候起，就把这个可爱却成熟，坚强又柔弱的omega的样子，深深刻在了脑子里。当他无助的承受着人生最荒谬的诬陷和路人看好戏的嘴脸，是朴志训站出来，帮助了他，拯救了他，无论他出于何种目的。

 

他那时挡在他身前的样子，就像是他的守护天使。

 

所以后来他们又遇到了，甚至被强迫着发生了关系。他浑沌着醒来第一反应是震惊，然而一种隐秘的安慰和让他不可置信的窃喜却像黑暗的毒瘤不断拍打着他理智的神经。像朴志训强势的霸占了他一样，他也借着被包养的名义，虚伪的缩在伪装的外壳里，霸道的占有着朴志训。

 

两个人此前积累的矛盾似乎被突如其来的发情期一夜就抚平过去，朴志训因祸得福，还被自己朝思暮想已久的人标记了。从表面上看他们的关系在那晚过后确实有了很大的飞跃，比如私下里赖冠霖不再总一张他猜不透的脸色对待他了，比如赖冠霖也不再一味的顺从和接受也会主动向他示好了，再比如他们做////爱更契合了。

 

然而当初一纸包养说辞被他火辣辣放上台面，像一面逾越不过的墙横贯在彼此之间，朴志训总觉得不对味，一直想找个机会跟赖冠霖解释清楚，表明他的心意。

 

两周之后赖冠霖接到剧组通知，说角色总算敲定了，约他去面谈。他开心的举着手机在家里转了80圈，破天荒抱住朴志训晃了又晃。朴志训看着他兴奋的样子也忍不住为他开心，“敲定了就好，你加油，好好演。”

 

赖冠霖半圈着他，半晌又把他搂紧，在他耳边轻轻的说，“谢谢你。”

 

朴志训嗯了一声，他心中五味杂陈，百感交集，然而他没法破坏赖冠霖的心情告诉他他为了他的电影都失去了什么。能看到这个人开心的笑脸他所受的委屈和损失就有值得的意义吧，朴志训安慰着自己。

 

随着开拍计划的敲定赖冠霖变得越发的忙碌起来，他开始在家跟制作公司之间连轴转，常常忙的脚不沾地，把他跟朴志训的家当成宾馆。朴志训心疼他，也劝过他几次爱惜自己的身体，但看他为了新戏兴致勃勃地样子，也就随他去了。

 

又过了一段时间制作团体传来消息，说电影要做开拍前的造势，请了一众导演和主角们开直播宣传，赖冠霖作为男三号自然也是在被邀请的行列。朴志训得了信儿就把这事儿存在手机里备份，他已经几天没见着赖冠霖了，见他的人还得透过屏幕见，朴志训苦笑着摇摇头。

 

正巧直播当天朴志训没去上班闲在家里，他叫佣人给他剥了一盘橘子，最近他也不知道是怎么了就好酸这一口。他一边往嘴里塞着橘瓣，一边打开直播。

 

刘导跟几个主角都已落座，赖冠霖作为新人，又是配角，坐在离导演最远的位置，身边还留了个空位。他确实太出众了，一张俊脸跟身旁几位娱乐圈一线明星相比毫不逊色。他今天穿了一套制服，还打了领结，头发吹的老高也掩饰不住紧张的表情，朴志训嗤笑的看着他在主持人的点醒下喏喏的发言。

 

呆呆的样子也让他好喜欢。

 

沉闷的采访进行了一半直播室的门突然打开了，一个熟悉的身影挤进来，双手合十不断说着抱歉走到赖冠霖的空位落座。朴志训吃着橘子的动作一下顿住了。

 

银灰发风衣长靴，极具明星气质的精致小脸，坐下后还和身旁的赖冠霖对视一笑，是裴珍映。

 

他猛地想起来第一次他带赖冠霖去他公司跟他碰到的时候，裴珍映有提过他也在试镜这个电影的事情，看来是确定加入了。

 

朴志训觉的自己疑神疑鬼的厉害，他暗骂道一闲下来就容易东想西想，应该多给赖冠霖一点信任的。但还是不免紧张又不安的拿起iPad，屏息专注的看着。

 

裴珍映因为迟到局促的解释了半天原因，稍后主持人对他进行了一个简单的介绍，才开口问道，：“刘导，我们也看的到过往珍映都是出演一些青涩的校园初恋剧本，是什么原因让您选择他来演黑帮两兄弟中的哥哥一角呢？”

 

那刘导把目光望向赖裴二人的方向道，“这事说来也巧，珍映最后试镜的那一次正巧碰上冠霖也来制作单位。我给他看了几个人的表现，想问问他的建议，因为毕竟这个角色是跟他要有很多对手戏的部分，演员自己对得上眼是有利于他们之后的发挥的，”他回忆着往事，继续笑着开口，“结果他就选择了珍映，正好跟我的想法不谋而合。”

 

朴志训猛地坐了起来，大脑嗡嗡的运转着，不安感升腾的越来越剧烈。

 

主持人惊讶道，“哇，那从某种程度上来说，冠霖是我们珍映的贵人啊。”镜头调转过来对准赖裴二人，那主持人继续发问，“所以冠霖是欣赏珍映的哪一点呢？”

 

“他很，嗯，帅气，也很专业，我觉得和这个角色的设定是很匹配的，”赖冠霖因为突如其来的发问紧张的舔了舔干涩的唇，“而且我们私交不错，出演兄弟不需要太多磨合时间，所以最后才选择了他。”裴珍映在旁边配合着点点头，两人又是相视一笑。

 

主持人哪肯放过这么难得的一个八卦机会，炒cp热度的职业性因子在她体内沸腾了，“哎呦，冠霖说的好官方啊，给我们粉丝一点福利嘛。你说说，作为朋友，作为未来的合作伙伴，你最喜欢珍映什么地方啊？”

 

这种明显带着炒作和让人难为情的发问让演艺圈的新人有些不知所措，他尴尬的沉思了片刻才抬起头，朴志训紧张的盯着屏幕上赖冠霖那张他熟悉的不能再熟悉的脸。

 

他再开口，却吐出流着毒汁的句子，“信息素吧，我最喜欢他的信息素味道。嗯，非常喜欢。”新人还学不会伪装，“第一次见到他的时候，他信息素的味道就让我记忆犹新。”

 

朴志训不知道自己是怎么关上直播的，他瘫坐在空荡荡的卧室里，耳朵嗡嗡作响，强烈的背叛感和锥心般的刺痛一遍遍抽空自己的身体和灵魂。

 

等他发着抖恢复了意识的时候，天都已经擦黑了，他不知道独自一人在这里呆坐了多长时间，活动活动筋骨都是酸麻的。他艰难的支撑着自己，站起来的瞬间只感到头晕眼花，胃内翻江倒海。

 

从很小的时候他就知道自己和裴珍映的信息素味道有多像，他为此烦恼过，青春期追求特立独行的年纪还曾找医生问询过，因为无法改变再加上同他表弟彼此交好他也就慢慢接受了这个事实。

 

然而他无法想象在多年后他会因为这相似的信息素味道被最爱的人当成了替代品。曾以为最幸福的被标记的夜，赖冠霖在他耳边念咒一样的说着是因为喜欢他的味道才标记他的，直到现在他才明白赖冠霖心里爱着的究竟是谁，到底是想着谁才做下的标记。

 

因为被他的包养交易束缚着，因此得不到那个他爱的人，只好退而求其次的选择和那人味道相似的自己来疏解心中的渴望。

 

他自以为是的编制着他们两情相悦的美梦，却忘了赖冠霖都不曾说过一句爱你。

 

太痛了。他冲到厕所吐了个昏天暗地，几乎把五脏六腑都吐出来的激烈程度。

 

他顺着墙慢慢滑坐在地上，眼泪似乎都被抽干了。他为了这个alpha，失去了到手的生意，得罪了最好的兄弟，献上了自己的身体。他自作聪明的强占着他，却未曾想招惹了隐藏最深的大尾巴狼。他输的什么都没有了，最后只剩自己的一颗心血淋淋挖出来拱手送人，那人都不惜的要。

 

他只能眼睁睁看着他最爱的人选择了自己想要的人然后在屏幕上堆出笑脸向他宣告。朴志训嫉妒着裴珍映，怨恨着赖冠霖，也可悲着自己。

 

电话嗡嗡的响了很久，他拿起来，是赖冠霖打来的，他按下了通话键。

 

“志训哥，我今天晚上回去。”电话那头似乎很吵的样子，赖冠霖的声音带着期盼和兴奋，“但是会晚一点，工作总算告一段落了。”

 

“赖冠霖，”他的声音哑的不成样子，几乎是用喊的才能发出音量。朴志训念着他的名字，终于泪如雨下，这大概是他最后一次这么叫他了，“我们的交易结束了，分开吧，”他咬住抖个不停的嘴唇，宣布着他作为赖冠霖的金主的最后一条命令，“我放你走。”

 

他没有力气给赖冠霖发问的时间，就虚脱般的放下手机，抱住自己痛哭失声。他哭自己的爱情，他哭自己无法挽回的真心，他哭着回忆认识赖冠霖之后的那些分分秒秒，可是都失去了。

 

过了很久朴志训才艰难整理好破碎的心情，再度拿起手机拨通了电话，对方接起来说喂的声音让他无尽的委屈似乎找到了突破口，“妈，”他哽咽着，“我可以去你那住几天吗？”

 

10

朴志训整日混吃等死，工作也没有心情打理，吃过了就睡，睡起来就发着呆。失恋的打击对他无疑是巨大的，朴母看他这个状态担心的不行，几次追问他却无法说出实情，只能解释是工作不顺利造成的。

 

他去了母亲那没多久就收到了银行汇来的账单，他给赖冠霖定期汇钱的那张卡和自己是绑定的，他从没仔细看过，现下跟那人再无瓜葛了才发现从他汇给赖冠霖第一笔钱起那人就未曾动过一分。朴志训看了没一会就把账单揉成团扔进垃圾桶里，他想装作不在意的承认那人从一开始就做好了随时抽身撤退的准备却还是失败了。心脏传来的剧痛让他直不起腰来，他躺在床上艰难平复着。

 

他切断了所有与外界的联系，也换了电话号码，家也不回。他听说赖冠霖在满世界的找他只觉得可笑，朴志训暗想之前怎么没发现赖冠霖是这么一个好演员胚子呢，陪着他演戏演这么久还没演够。

 

在他以为自己和赖冠霖从今以后就重归陌路人的时候他被送进了医院。朴母被自家儿子连续三天吃过早饭就吐的状况吓得心脏病都快发作了，拎着人就走。朴志训好说歹说劝母亲在家安生等消息，然而检查结束，消化内科就变成了妇产科。

 

朴志训拿着检查结果一时间百味杂陈，换做数天前他大概是世界上最幸福的人，然而也就几天的关系他就从天上被推到了地下，变成了最可怜的人。他怀着不爱他的人的孩子，带着不爱他的人的标记。

 

那天他带裴珍映回家给他妈送东西之后就接到了朴佑镇的电话，对方听到他接起来的瞬间就长叹了一口气，“志训，你小子！哎，总算找到你了。”

 

朴志训听着好友带着嗔怪的唠叨心里升起一股暖流，朴佑镇听他说了半天他的近况之后不由得一阵惋惜，“哎，我就说奇怪呢，冠霖那小子满世界的找你电话都快把我的给打爆了你都不出现，原来是出了这样的事儿。”他也替好友愤愤不平，“看开点吧志训，谁一辈子碰不到几个渣子呢，总会有良人好好对你的。”

 

对面的人沉默的听着，半晌朴佑镇小心翼翼的问出口，“可是志训，孩子怎么办啊？”他挠了挠头，“你怎么考虑的？是生下来还是打了？”

 

电波传来滋滋的声响，过了很久朴志训才犹疑着开口，“不知道呢，”他的声音像被苦恼压断了似的苦涩，“你也知道我没法一个人去做堕胎手术，要做的话最好趁现在。我听珍映说他跟赖…对那个人…就快去法国呆2、3个月的样子，等他回来再找他就有点晚了。”

 

“天，情况这么复杂，”朴佑镇吃惊着，他听出好友的纠结便绞尽脑汁想法子帮他，“如果你那么不想见他不然就生下来，我当你孩子干爹。”

 

朴志训和他笑骂了两句切段了电话。

 

他坐在没开灯的屋子里，听着窗外的汽笛声思绪翻飞。朴佑镇说的事他不是没考虑过，但现如今科技已发达到连omega堕胎都能很快检测出来一起陪同的alpha是不是孩子的父亲，他做不了假。

 

他失眠了一整夜，想尽了所有的办法，还是只能无奈的，给他最不想联系的人发了短信。

 

朴志训睡到中午才起来，一想到今天就要跟好久未见的那人见面了心脏就克制不住紧张的怦怦直跳，他强打精神整理了一下自己，才开着车往许久未去的家方向驶去。

 

他摸着腹中那才一个月大点的胎儿，不舍和绝望的同他道着别。他料想今天的见面应该会很快结束的，赖冠霖听说他怀了他孩子的消息只会吓死。他不用逼他都会自己抢着签字，然后再压着他上医院把这个小畜生做掉。他可以在病床上修养的日子里看到娱乐新闻播报赖冠霖追同剧组搭档的戏码，呱噪的娱乐主播大声念着‘假戏真做，粉丝大呼狗粮吃好饱’的标题。

 

真是一对佳偶天成。

 

所以当他见到面色苍白，红血丝伴着黑眼圈，胡子都没刮干净的赖冠霖的时候，朴志训吓了一跳。

 

紧接着就是抑制不住的心疼如本能般的涌上心头。他怎么了？他过的，是不是也不好？

 

赖冠霖从那人进门的瞬间就站了起来，眼神像似乎把他盯穿了般的渴望，他觉得那人瘦的厉害。他想过去抱抱他，但是他不敢。

 

“志训哥，你告诉我，为什么？”赖冠霖沙哑着嗓音，几天都没好好休息让他整个人精神恍惚，他不敢置信的看着那个人又出现在他眼前，就像在做梦，“我到底做错了什么，让你一定要和我分手。”

 

朴志训强压住心痛，他不敢靠近他，似乎是只要闻到那人让人中毒般的罂粟味，就能灼烧他的膝盖让他倒下来，“分手？赖冠霖，你也太看的起你自己了，”他冷笑出声，“我们都没在一起过，何谈分手？”他长叹了一口气，眼底的湿意渐渐涌上来，他拼命憋住，“不要再骗自己了冠霖，这段时间，我们住在一起，你随时给自己准备好退路，甚至连我给你的钱你都不稀的用。还有你心里到底爱的是谁，不需要我点醒你吧。”他咬牙把话说完，本就千疮百孔的心又戳上几把利剑。

 

“不是的…志训哥…不是这样的…”赖冠霖痛苦的摇着头，他想伸手拉住朴志训的胳膊却被那人甩开，“你听我解释…”

 

“行了，我今天来也不是和你掰扯这些事的，”朴志训再没有力气同他纠缠下去，光是和他站在一个空间里那些不凄的回忆就让他承受着百倍的折磨，“长话短说，”他递给赖冠霖一张医院检查结果报告书，“事实是这样的，我们…错误的造成了一个孩子的出现，我知道这是你绝不想看到的结果但是…他真的存在着…在我身体里，所以…”他握紧拳头，“我也不是一个拖泥带水的人，你把字签了再陪我去医院面诊大夫，这个孩子的事儿我们就可以当作没发生过。”

 

赖冠霖拿着报告单手抖的看不清字，他不断在面前的朴志训和报告单之间反复确认着，似乎想让他们任何一方再开口告诉他一遍事情的真相，“你，你怀了我的孩子？”

 

见朴志训点了点头巨大的惊喜把他打的措手不及，“是，是哥跟我的孩子？”他强迫自己平静下来接受这个事实，见朴志训还站着，赖冠霖赶紧扶他让他坐下，“快坐下，你现在要保重身体…”

 

“赖冠霖，你没听懂我说的意思吗？”朴志训最后一点耐心也爆炸了，“现在不是你研究自己是不是当爹了的时候，是我们要共同解决问题把这个不该有的孩子处理掉然后…”

 

“我不同意！”

 

“你不同意！？你凭什么不同意！？”朴志训被他气笑了，眼前的alpha让他觉得匪夷所思。

 

“为什么？为什么！”英俊却颓废的alpha像一只暴躁的狮子，他死死抠住朴志训的手腕，一刻都不能让他离开般的紧，眼里喷出火来，“因为我爱着你！这就是为什么我不同意的原因！”

 

空气骤然凝结了，朴志训因为他不曾想到的表白陷入混乱。而紧紧拉着他的alpha还在继续说着，“我不用你的钱是因为从一开始我就不想让你觉得我是为了钱才同意和你在一起的，你问我不知道自己心里面在想着谁，那让我来明明白白的告诉你，”他情绪激动，握住他的手一直在微微的发着抖，眼睛却坦诚而直白的盯住朴志训：

 

“我爱的是你，从一开始就是。”

 

朴志训被他的一番话冲击的站都站不稳，他跌坐在椅子上，眼泪簌簌的掉下来。赖冠霖曾带给他的打击是巨大的，让他一度觉得自己失去了所有，把他对他原有的信任也几乎都磨没了。他该相信他此刻说的话吗？这个alpha会不会是在知道他怀了他孩子的消息怕他出事儿故意骗他的呢？

 

他得不到答案。

 

赖冠霖红着眼睛等了很久，才听到此刻扶着额头，羸弱又娇小的omega虚弱的开了口，“冠霖，求求你，让我静一静吧…”

 

朴志训躺在床上翻来覆去，数个小时前的那番对话几乎耗光了他所有的力气。赖冠霖默默的离开了，他躺在那张自己曾被赖冠霖肆意贯穿的床上闻着还残存着的那人好闻的气味眼前模糊一片。如果知道感情会叫人如此肝肠寸断，他段不会在第一次见他的时候出手救他。他陷在和赖冠霖的拉锯战中越陷越深，朴志训不知道这次谁能把他救出来。

 

快凌晨2点了他也没睡着，老韩在门外敲敲门叫他，“少爷，还醒着么？”

 

朴志训在被子里嗯了一声，老韩把门推开，似乎是很着急，但还是克制着小心翼翼的开口，“少爷，您要不要起来看看，”老韩搓着手，“赖少爷在门外站了一夜，我怎么劝也劝不走。”

 

朴志训腾的一下翻坐了起来，莫名的火气从头顶燃到了脚底，他推开老韩赤着脚跑下楼推开大门，眼见着在寒风中伫立成石像一般一动不动的人影更觉怒火中烧，“我不是跟你说过了吗！？”他不管不顾的喊着，心却涓涓的流着血，“我想一个人静一静！你能放过我吗！？”

 

赖冠霖神情哀伤，望着他的眼眸再不是他看不懂的深意，那里写满了对他的爱，“我只想跟你说句话，志训哥，”他被冻得咳嗽了一下，“说完了我就走。”

 

“你知道我为什么会跟导演说选珍映哥当我的搭档吗？”赖冠霖的声音嘶哑着，“因为他信息素的味道和你太像了，我第一次见到他的时候就发现了。”他笑了一下，像是想到了什么甜蜜的事情，“所以和他在一起的时候，我总能想起你。不能和你在一起的时候，有他在身边我就觉得，你在离我不远的地方。”

 

朴志训怔怔的看着他，那人的手摸到他脸上他才意识到自己的眼泪已经纵横一片。他想抬起手擦却使不上力气，只能又哭又笑着骂他，“赖冠霖…你这个混蛋！你为什么不早告诉我…”

 

“唔……”他被紧紧抱住，熟悉的罂粟香把他失去的安全感、对这个人的眷恋和心动都保存完好的还回来了。他知道，不会再有一个人，只是拥抱就能让他觉得生命才算完整。他也紧紧抱住这个人，力道大的他两侧的肋骨都生生的发疼。朴志训任眼泪狼狈的落下，把他还没说完的话讲完，“…告诉我你爱我…”

 

他们在深夜2点的寒风中激烈的缠吻在一起，恨不得把对方吃进肚子里那般用力。赖冠霖把他抱起来一路沿着楼梯纠缠到卧室，最后又压在床上反复反复的用亲吻来确认人是在自己身边的。衣服被赖冠霖褪了一半才想起来omega肚子里还有着一个月大点的胎儿，alpha动作停住了，迟疑着问他：

 

“可以么？”

 

朴志训艰难的点了点头，他现在急需用一场性爱来缓解对心上人长久以来的思念和渴望。

 

因为孕期的特殊性赖冠霖耐心的给他做着扩张生怕他受到一点刺激，待到他的后穴已经足够濡湿才握着性器缓缓的送进去，感受着甬道久违的紧致。

 

“唔……呜……”

 

朴志训揪着他的头发难耐的喘着气适应。赖冠霖俯下身亲着他光洁还尚且扁平的小腹，这里蜷缩着一个小小生命的事实让他悸动不已。那是他跟朴志训的孩子。

 

赖冠霖不敢进的太深，待他完全适应了才抬起身下人的一条腿不疾不徐的抽动起来，他着迷的舔着omega散着榛子巧克力香的腺体，从脖颈到胸前的红樱，左边右边来回的舔舐。两颗乳头被人玩的又肿又酸，时不时骚刮过乳尖的痒意让他被刺激的不断痉挛。

 

“嗯……冠……冠霖……唔……别舔了……”他仰着脖子像是缺氧已久的人。前胸被人肆意的舔舐，后穴里的硬挺还时重时浅的进进出出。朴志训以为这辈子都不会再和这个人发生的事现在正火热的进行着，他觉得自己一定是在做梦。

 

他难耐的呻吟着，赖冠霖堵住他的淫叫和他的舌头激烈的纠缠着，半晌才放过他的嘴给他空气，他掰正朴志训的脸，紧紧盯着他的眼睛，“我最喜欢看你这幅被我干到失神的样子了。”又重重的顶了他两下。

 

他们十指紧扣，赖冠霖加重了腿间抽送的力道，高潮的瞬间他凑到朴志训的耳旁对他说，“我爱你，很爱你。”

 

朴志训被他刺激的也尖叫着射出来，他无助的抱住身上的男人，像抱住唯一能救他性命的浮板，他把头搭在他汗湿的背上，闭着眼睛深深嗅着那罂粟的芬芳，颤抖着开口，“我也爱你。”

 

他们相拥着躺在床上，没人能告诉他们这承诺的保质期会有多久，但是他们知道，他会爱着这个人，很久很久。

 

11（完结章）

灿烂的阳光洒进合居的室内，宁静的大宅坐落在偏远的郊区，白天都几乎听不到一丝嘈杂。明明在正是工作或学习的时间里，从这间房里却传出让人愕然的声音。

 

细细听来，一道甜腻，一道粗重。恰是人缠绵时才会发出的声音。

 

雪白的床上两具赤裸的身体正激烈的纠缠着。

 

娇小的omega正双腿盘住身上青年的腰，后穴含着那人放肆的孽根，被自下而上的重重操弄着，他不断大口的喘气，或是压抑不住的细碎求饶着。

 

他的小腹微隆，看上去似乎有五六个月了的样子，小小的生命在他的身体里安详的呼吸着，哪像同时在他身体里进出的另一只怪物，勃发的跳动着干的他欲仙欲死。

 

赖冠霖把坚挺的欲望抽出来又重新就着他盘在他身上的姿势插了回去，黏腻的肠液随着欲望的进入不断挤出咕叽咕叽的水声，淫靡又情色。

 

朴志训护着肚子，“啊……冠霖……轻一点……孩子…小心点……”赖冠霖重重的顶了他一下才停下来亲了他一口，“没事儿的，我问过大夫，三个月以后正常的性生活对孩子不会造成太大影响。”他抽动孽根复又反复操干着这个人，似乎怎么干也干不够，“而且适当性生活对现在的你是有好处的。”

 

他因为拍戏两个多月没跟这人见面了，孕期最危险的日子他没能陪在身边，年轻的alpha总是感到无尽的抱歉。他回来了之后就停掉了所有的工作，耐心的陪伴着怀着身孕脆弱和最需要安慰的omega。

 

还有他纾解不完的热情，只给朴志训一个人的热情。

 

赖冠霖按着他的胯把欲望塞进最深处，顶在穴心反复研磨，甬道饱满到几乎要炸开来般不断艰难的收缩着，朴志训爽的叫的声音都变了，“啊…………太深了……嗯……呜呜……”

 

他被坏心眼的人拉着手按在隆起的小腹上，一边被干一边听那人说，“看看你叫的声音大的，孩子都能听得到呢，”才羞红着没什么力气的推着赖冠霖。但是很快又被操的双眼被逼出激情的泪水，声音都快喊哑了。

 

赖冠霖扶好他的腰坐起来，命令他，“把腿给我勾住了，”就紧紧滞住那人被掐的青紫的腰反反复复的前后推顶着，朴志训两条腿艰难的勾住青年的后腰，大腿内侧在那人的大腿上来回摩擦红成一片，身后被蹂躏的不成样子的后穴还吞吐着那不见疲惫的阴茎。他觉得他快被这人干死了，无尽的快感让他挣不脱也逃不掉。

 

“唔………求你了……慢一点……不要这么快…”

 

“不要了……我不要做了……放过我………”

 

朴志训已经射过一次这会儿勃发着又要射，身后那人还没有要射的意思。他吞吐着那根东西，不断收缩着后穴祈祷这人能快点射出来，放了他。

 

赖冠霖用恨不得整根塞进去的力道自下而上的干着他心爱的人，看着他呻吟的合都合不拢的嘴唇又覆上去含住，与他唇齿交缠，变换着角度亲吻。

 

好不容易用这个姿势干射了一次，朴志训一丁点力气都没有了。他躺在床上虚弱的喘着气，腿并都并不上。赖冠霖转过来拥着他，静静的听着彼此的心跳，享受着甜蜜而温馨的二人世界。

 

就在朴志训昏昏欲睡的点着头差一点就梦周公去的时候，他的身体被骤然翻了个面儿，那根危险的东西又抵在他红肿的后穴上。他一个惊醒就害怕的往前爬，“不要了，不行了，唔————”

 

再次坚挺起来的阴茎再次贯穿了他湿的一塌糊涂的身体，他被身后的人拽回来背趴着，隆起的肚子危险的晃动着被他用手死死按住。那个混账alpha坏心眼问他，“哥哥已经射过两次了而我只有一次，这不公平啊。”

 

朴志训满脸通红的辩驳着，却丝毫不理直气壮，“谁……谁让你这么算……公平的……啊……唔唔……”

 

赖冠霖体力好的惊人，弯下腰卡在他的腰窝上吊着人的两臂就把人半抱起来，他把他的腿顶的老开，性器进到不能再深的深度，激烈的翻搅着淫液，扑哧扑哧的从连接的那处流了一床。朴志训浑身的着力点只有那根干的停不下来的性器，他的大腿痉挛着，一波连一波的高潮刺激得他叫都叫不出来。

 

他不自觉的扭腰配合着赖冠霖干他的动作，把性器含的又湿又深。赖冠霖又把他的手抓到背后摸他们的交合之处，又狠干了几下逼着他说喜欢。最后才就着插着他的姿势侧躺下来，抬起他的一条腿又疯狂的狠插了他几下，直把那人从微弱的呻吟干成沙哑的哭嚎才重新又射给了他。

 

日子没羞没臊的过着，可是朴志训的内心再没有过去那时不时涌上的不安和忧虑，因为他知道，他爱的人一直在他身边，在他抬眼就能看到的地方，一刻都不曾远离。

 

又过了几个月孩子出世了，朴志训经历了剧痛后从看到那孩子的第一眼起就暗自庆幸当初那正直的实习医生没有受到他的恐吓做掉这个孩子。那个不断哭啼的婴儿被抱到他怀里的时候他就幸福的流下泪来，这是他的孩子，他跟赖冠霖的孩子。

 

此刻也被幸福冲昏了头脑的alpha仍陪在他身边，陪他度过最难熬的生产时间。他不断吻着朴志训和孩子的小脸，突然握住他的手单膝跪地，朴志训怔怔的看着他从兜里掏出一个盒子，那枚亮晶晶的戒指摆在他面前的时候让他一下就红了眼眶。

 

赖冠霖同样红着眼睛，声线颤抖着，“志训哥，我有一个请求，不知道你能不能答应，”他深吸了一口气压抑着内心的激动，“还记得你曾经和我做过一个交易，那么现在换我来和你做这个交易好吗？”

 

他把戒指取出来，阳光下的水钻发出夺目的光，“我来做我们孩子的爸爸，也会陪你走一辈子，但是交换条件是我要你永远不变的真心。”

 

“我会好好照顾你的，和我结婚吧。”

 

朴志训不止一次的幻想过他被这个人求婚时的场景，曾经的那些猜测和误会带来的伤害让他几乎忘记了这件事情。而当它真的发生了的时候，他只能颤抖着将无名指穿过那圈银环，含着眼泪望着他深爱的那个人：

 

“我愿意。”

 

在狭小的产房里他们幸福的拥吻着，赖冠霖圈住朴志训和孩子，从此以后，他们就是再不会分开的一家人。

\--------------------------end----------------------------


End file.
